Waiting For You
by shortney101
Summary: Violet Adams has had a hard life. Her mom beats her and her boyfriend controls her. After he proposes, she knows she cant stay anymore. She runs away to La Push and meets Embry. Will it be imprintation-at-first-sight? Or will Jordan let Embry win? R&R!
1. New Version of story ch 1

Ok guys.. Most of you must be wondering whats going on.. Well.. I re-read what i wrote and i didnt like the laster chapters.. i liked the first few but i decided that i needed to start over and tell you what was going on.. I felt like things we going WAY to fast for Violet and Embry.. and so I'm going to fix that.. I liked everything until chapter 4.. which is where im going to fix things. I hope you arent too upset.. review.. again! please oh please!  
My life had been spiraling out of control. Something had to be done and I refused to be controlled any longer.  
I had just finished putting on my silver flower earrings. I surveyed myself in my mirror. My light green dress hugged my curves without showing my bruises. My cuts were hidden beneath the material. I hated wearing revealing things afraid someone would ask me what happened. I fiddled with the necklace Jordan had given me. It was a heart and lock set. I sighed and found my carry-on purse then walked downstairs.  
"Sweetie, you look.. well don't worry about how you look. Don't slouch; it makes you look like a slob. And walk like you know what you're doing." My mother's eyebrows scrunched together whenever she got angry. I did as I was told. I was thankful she didn't make any more comments than that.  
My dad looked up from his book and smiled at me. He stood up and motioned for me to come over. I wasn't going to refuse him, knowing I would get a mouthful from my mother.  
He took me by my hands and looked over me thoroughly. I tried my best to not cringe from the contact.  
"Have a good time tonight sweetheart, and remember, we love you." I had to keep myself from rolling my eyes at that.  
I'm going to let you in on a little secret. My mother can never say a good thing about me. She nags, and tells me everything I do wrong. She's slapped me and hit me. I said nothing. I didn't tell my best friend. I didn't even tell Jordan, my boyfriend. He's a different story.  
My father goes on like nothing is wrong. He sees everything, yet doesn't have the heart to call someone. It scared me, and I know if I don't obey them, I will be beaten.  
"Me, too Dad." I heard a horn honk.  
"There's Jordan. Go, you don't want to keep him waiting." Dad pushed me out the door. What was with everyone tonight?  
I walked out the door and saw Jordan.  
He took my hand and pulled me into a hug. He buried his face into my neck. My parents stood there watching us. Oh, did I mention I never get privacy? I just kind of stood there with my arms around Jordan. He used to be my everything until he started smoking. Then everything was different. When he was high or drunk, he beat me. When he's sober he treats me like a princess.  
The embrace ended and he looked at me from an arm's length.  
"You look.. Exquisite. Bye Mr. and Mrs. Adams! I'll get her home by 11." He took my by the hand as we jogged to his car. My heart raced, reminding me what he did when he touches me. He left me at the passenger side of the door, making me open the door instead of him doing it for me.  
We drove until we came to an expensive restaurant. In Portland, Oregon there are many to choose from. We parked the car and walked in. The host greeted us and walked us to our table.  
Jordan and I talked about our day. I had to work and Jordan was out doing who knows what.  
I was a senior in high school. The summer had just ended. Jordan was out of school but in college. His family was filthy rich so I don't know why he was in college. He hardly ever went to class.  
I was going to turn 18 in 6 months and I couldn't wait until I was so I could move out. I was sick of being at home. I only had one fear. That my parents wouldn't let me leave.  
Jordan and I finished our dinner then went back out to his car. I opened the door and got in waiting for us to go. He didn't get in the car, but lit a cigarette. I started breathing hard and fast. I knew this couldn't be good. He finished his cig then got in the car. He had a few beers inside the restaurant.  
He started the car and we drove off toward the park for a walk. I loved taking walks anywhere and everywhere. It helped to clear my mind when things bothered me.  
When we arrived at the park, I took off my shoes and left them in Jordan's car. He hadn't said a word the whole way there so I didn't know if he was sober or not. He held my hand while we walked.  
"How much do you love me?" He finally spoke. His voice made me jump. I was always jumpy but I was overly jumpy. Something wasn't right about Jordan lately. He had been more violent lately. I was expecting the worst.  
"I love you as much as I can." I answered.  
He brought me to a bench and we sat down.  
"Violet, where do you see yourself in five years?" He asked me putting his arm around me. His words were slurred. It wouldn't be long now before something ticked him off. I had to watch what I said.  
"I see myself in college, possibly living on my own. Why?" I asked.  
"Am I in your future?" He looked at me. His big blue eyes bored into mine.  
"You could be if you wanted to." I said cautiously.  
"Do you want me to be?"  
"I guess."  
He stared at me until I squirmed under his gaze.  
"Why are you asking me all these questions?" I wondered.  
"Because.." His sentence stopped. I had been staring at my hands until he stopped speaking. I looked up. He was in front of me on his knees.  
My breath came fast. Little gasps flew past my lips. I couldn't move or think.  
"Violet Arianna Adams, you are my world. My whole world. Nothing matters to me except you. I can't see myself with anyone accept you. Will you marry me?" 


	2. New Version ch 2

**Again.. im really sorry. just keep reading until i post newer stuff.. dont hate me and keep being my fans! and i would rele appreciate if you got the word out and got ur friends to read this.. id love you forever..? lol read & review!**

"M..M..Marry you?" I stuttered. Black spots took my vision. Things fell into place. Why my mother insisted I dress up. Why my father said he loved me before I left. Why Jordan had been so jumpy and drank a little more than usual. Why he had been acting weird for about a month now. I realized I hadn't answered.

Why hadn't I answered? I loved Jordan, didn't I? I did but I couldn't say yes. Why couldn't I say yes?

Tears sprang to my eyes. My head fell into my hands and I started to cry.

Jordan put his arms around me and pulled me to the ground into his chest. I wanted to pull away and run.

"Don't cry, Vi, I didn't mean for you to cry. This was supposed to be happy. I can wait. This is your senior year, and I understand it's a lot of stress on you, I'm sorry." Jordan had come to his senses.

I knew why I was crying. If I had told him he would have yelled every horrible thing he could at me. He would have screamed and kicked me. He would have beaten me so badly I would have been an unrecognizable pulp. I loved Jordan as a friend. I couldn't live with someone who beats me. I just couldn't. Why, oh, why had I ever agreed to date him?

"I'll let you think about it, alright? You give me your answer when you are ready ok? I love you." He pulled me off the ground and held me. I wiped me eyes and followed him to his car.

When I walked in the door, Mom came to my side and grabbed my left hand. My heart hurt to even look at it. I knew I would let my parents down. We weren't exactly rich, but we weren't poor. My mom wanted me to marry money, she didn't care about me. She threw my hand in disgust when she saw I didn't have the ring.

"Knew he didn't do it. Stupid boy." She mumbled to herself. I flew to my room before she could ask me anything.

I had to get away. I couldn't stay here any longer. I thought of anywhere I could go.

_Kim!_ I thought. I smiled. Kim had been my closest cousin. She lived in La Push, Washington. Only 5 hours from here by car..

I stepped out of my dress and threw on some sweatpants. I sat on my bed with my arms wrapped around my legs. I thought about how serious this was. I knew I couldn't face Jordan. He would ask me for an answer. I knew if I said no he would either force me to by saying he would kill himself, or he would beat me until I agreed. I just had to up and leave. I thought about my mother. She practically made me go out with Jordan. I had thought of him as cute but would never date him, knowing his rep. But my mother told me I needed to or else she'd beat me senseless. So we dated.

If Jordan didn't make me marry him, my mother surely would. Running away seemed like the only sensible solution. I began throwing things in my suitcase. I quickly packed jeans, shirts, shorts, jackets, and anything I thought I would need. I would leave at 3 in the morning.

**********************************************************

My phone vibrated under my pillow. I looked at the clock. 3:00 a.m. I had texted Kim the night before telling her I was coming and not to say anything. She agreed, but made me promise to explain as soon as I got there.

I quietly tip-toed out to the patio, pulling my suitcase and sports bag behind me. I tried to be as quiet as I could. I put my things into my car and got in. I put the key in ignition and turned it. The car came on, as silent as a car can be. I prayed that my parents didn't hear anything. I backed out of the drive-way and sped off. My new life was beginning and there was no going back.

I gripped the steering wheel hard for the first hour. When I pulled over for a drink, my hands were cramped and my head pounded. The hours after that were a blur. I pulled into the reservation and found my way to Kim's. It was around 8:30 when I arrived. I had dark circled under my eyes. Kim ran out of the house when I parked. She ran to me and hugged me. I was sore from the past weeks beatings. I suppressed a groan.

"Violet! What in the world is going on?" She exclaimed as she put her hands on her hips.

I sighed and told her everything, which I ended up crying at the end. I told her my mom beat me, and Jordan beat me, and how they would force me to marry him. So I had come here.

She hugged me again but didn't let go. I didn't want her to let go. I felt safe and warm, for the first time.

"Violet, why didn't you tell anyone? Someone could have gotten you out a long time ago." She helped me move my things into her little apartment. She had moved out of her house a year earlier.

"I couldn't, Kim. I just didn't have the heart, and Dad would have been heartbroken." I set my things in her guest room. I heard her cell ringing.

"I'll be right back." I heard her on the phone as I unpacked.

"Yeah. No, Jared, now's not a good time. I understand.. We made plans.. Yeah.. I know that! Emily can wait.. Fine. Yes, Embry can come. Come pick it up and we'll come with you. Yes, she's here. Oh, Jared, you don't know the half of it.. I'll tell you later. Yeah, see you in a bit. Love you." I heard her shut the phone. She came back in.

"I don't know what all you heard but, my boyfriend is coming here with his friend so they can pick up some food to take to my.. Friend's house. We were having a bonfire over there tonight but if you don't want to go, I completely understand.." I stopped her.

"No, you should go. Can I come? It's been so long since I've been to the Rez. I've missed it." I sighed. I didn't want to be alone after that. I was afraid my parents knew where I would come and just come get me. Plus, I loved Kim. I wanted to spend time with her.

"Ok! You have to meet Emily. You'll love her. She'll be like the mother you always wanted." Kim smiled at me. I smiled back at her.

She helped me unpack my things and we talked about each other until her doorbell rang. She nearly tripped trying to get to the door. I followed her to make sure she didn't fall. I saw a big, burly guy standing at the door. Kim and who I assumed Jared was hugged. Then he kissed her. The way he looked at her made everything different. He stared at her like she was absolutely perfect and nothing else in the world mattered except Kim. I saw a shadow of movement in the doorway. I looked up.

What I saw took my breath away. I saw the most beautiful Quilete boy standing in the doorway. He had to be at least 6 foot 8. His arms were huge and looked as if they could knock out 5 people at once. He wasn't wearing a shirt and his toned abs made my mouth run dry. My heart was beating faster than it ever has before. I looked in his eyes. I lost all train of thought and nothing else was there. It was only him and I.

EPOV!

Jared and I were on the way to Kim's house to pick up Kim and her cousin, Violet. We didn't know why this stranger had come all of a sudden but we knew it was serious.

"C'mon Embry! You know you can't wait for this bonfire. We don't have to tell the legends. We can just hang out, play games, listen to Jake tell stories." I rolled my eyes. I was excited. I had been out on patrol all week and I was sick of it. I needed a break.

We got to Kim's apartment and Jared ran to the door. I took my time to get to her door. When I got to her door I saw them making out. I almost made a comment when I saw the most beautiful girl ever. My whole world stopped. My heart was pounding. Nothing else mattered to me. I wanted to run to this astounding creature and protect her from anything and everything. She had just become my everything. Within one second I was owned. I had imprinted on Violet.

**I hope you loved it!! =]**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated!**

**~Courtney**


	3. NV ch 3

**I hope youre enjoying this story.. I cant tell unless you review and tell me what you think! So review away!**

EPOV!

_Within one second I was owned. I had imprinted on Violet. _

I didn't know what to do. My mind knew what had happened but my body hadn't registered yet. I couldn't move. We stared into each other's eyes for what must have seemed like forever. I searched through her bright green eyes, and what I found was disturbing. I saw a troubled soul, who held a secret. A secret I swore to myself I would obsess over until I found out what it was and fixed it. I would never let anything harm this goddess.

Jared had turned to face me, knowing I should have made some remark by now. I broke eye contact with Violet, and turned to look Jared in the eyes. The moment I did, he knew everything. His eyes softened and he nodded ever so slightly.

I was so grateful to Kim during that moment, for she broke the silence.

"Violet, this is my boyfriend, Jared, and this is his friend Embry." Kim said, completely unaware of the connections that had been made. Jared held out his hand and Violet took it and barely shook it. She turned to me and I held out my hand. She took it and barely grasped my hand. Her soft touch was all it took to make my heart beat a little faster. She let go of my hand almost as fast as she had taken it. She just stood there like a little statue. It bothered me. No normal person acted this way. There was something bothering her, and it was deep.

"Hi." She whispered. She wouldn't look my in the eyes anymore. I couldn't stop staring at her. She was so beautiful. She had long, dark brown hair. It hung in ringlets, but it wasn't curly. Her skin was on the darker side, like Kim's but a much lighter tone. Her lips were full and pouty, perfect for kissing. She had little hands, and a small figure.

"So are we going to head to Emily's or what?" Jared said. I came back down to earth.

"Yeah, let's go. Is there enough room for all of us in your truck, Jared?" I asked. He had a thoughtful look on his face. He winked at me.

"No, I don't think so, Em. Hey, Kim, you don't mind if Embry drives your car do you? You can ride with me." He said wiggling his eyebrows. I saw Violet glance at Kim and bite her lip. Kim had worry lines on her forehead. I pondered over that.

"Uh, let us go get something real fast then we'll be ready to go, ok?" Kim said, then took Violet upstairs.

Jared looked at me.

"Dude! Congrats! I can't believe you imprinted on Kim's cousin!" He said smiling. I grinned.

"Yeah, I'm happy. But I have a weird feeling. Like some vibe that comes off of her. Like she has a dark secret and only a few people know what it is. Did you notice how she cringes whenever someone moves, gets closer to her? And how she won't look you in the eyes?" I got lost in thought. Jared stared at me with his mouth open.

"You got all that from looking at her?" He asked me, bewildered.

"Yeah. I guess I did." I heard the girls coming back downstairs.

"Ok! We're back. Jared, I'm going to ride with you. Embry, Violet is going to ride with you. Be careful, ok?" She said looking at me.

_Seriously, be careful. There are things you don't know. _Her eyes spoke to me. I nodded. She smiled. We all walked outside. I held open the door for Violet.

"Thanks.." She mumbled. I saw her face turn a shade darker. I shut the door, and walked over to Kim's car. I opened the door for Violet and shut it when she got in.

_This should be fun.. _

VPOV!

When Jared suggested that I ride with Embry every memory of Jordan came flooding back to me. He wasn't as big as Embry, but I was afraid of him. You could only imagine the things that went through my mind. I looked over to Kim and my eyes widened. She understood immediately.

"Uh, let us go get something real fast then we'll be ready to go, ok?" Kim said. I followed her up the stairs. When we got up there I looked at her and nearly started crying again.

"You will be perfectly fine with Embry, Vi. I swear. I wouldn't leave you alone with him If I didn't trust him. He's like a giant.. puppy." She smiled to herself as if it was some little private joke.

"So you're sure he won't hurt me?" I whispered.

"Of course not. He may joke around of course. But he wouldn't lay a hand on you, ever. He doesn't even know you. You don't have to say anything if you don't want to. Remember, I'm a phone call away, and I'll be in the car in front of you." And with that, she went back downstairs.

"Ok! We're back. Jared, I'm going to ride with you. Embry, Violet is going to ride with you. Be careful, ok?" Kim looked at Embry. I couldn't see her expression but I saw him nod slightly.

I walked out behind Kim, while Embry held the door open for me. My heart melted. When we went to the car, before I could touch the door, Embry had it opened, waiting for me to get in. I sat in the seat and waited on him.

He got in, started the car, and we were off. We sat in silence for the first little bit. I decided to be brave and try to get to know him, since I would be staying here for awhile.

"Um, are you and Jared brothers?" I asked.

Embry looked startled, as if he didn't expect me to speak.

"You could say that. We aren't blood related but we're close like brothers." He answered.

"So you and Kim are cousins. Have you ever been here before?" He asked.

"I used to come down every summer and Christmas. But my parents stopped coming. My mom was a Quilete but she couldn't stand the Rez. So she up and left and found my dad, and they got married." I said.

Embry nodded.

"So why did you come up here all of a sudden?" He asked me. I played with my fingers.

I took in a deep breath. Should I tell him? Or not? I would have to spend a little more time with him to see if I could trust him.

"Just wanted to visit." Embry looked at me. I met his eyes. He was searching. He knew I was lying.

He didn't make a comment, but we pulled up in a driveway.

"Welcome to Emily's and Sam's. Get ready for a houseful of big bulky boys, and a bunch of girls." He smiled down at me.

And without even catching myself, I found that I smiled a genuine smile back.

**Aww! How cute? I love these two together!**

**Please oh please review??**

**~courtney**


	4. NV cht 4

**OK guys, so this is the beginning of the first 4th chapter which i liked.. the end is gonna be different which is gonna make the story different from here out. i hope you like it =]**

**VPOV!**

Embry opened the car door for me.

"Thanks." I said.

"Anytime." He said back.

I saw a couple of cars parked around the yard. I noticed Kim and Jared were walking in the house, hand in hand. Seeing a relationship that was so clean and pure was refreshing. Embry walked ahead of me, so I followed him.

I studied him. He was gorgeous. He was the most beautiful man I had ever laid eyes on. I knew he could never be interested in a girl like me. I told myself that there was no point in daydreaming. Plus, I was still unsure about guys. I kept my distance.

It was cold and I was grateful Kim told me to wear a jacket. The hoodie I wore covered my arms, my scar covered arms. The cuts and bruises on my back, stomach, and legs were hidden. I was thankful it was so cold here. I shivered.

I hadn't realized I stopped walking until Embry turned around.

"You coming, Violet?" He asked in a husky voice.

"Oh, yeah, I am." Embry waiting until I got beside him to start walking again. I shied away a little bit. I hope he didn't notice..

We finally reached the door. Embry just opened the door and motioned for me to go on. I stepped into the small house. The sight that greeted me was completely unexpected.

I saw at least 7 other huge boys that were as big and burly as Embry and Jared. What in the world is with all these La Push boys? I knew my eyes were huge and full of fear. I searched for my only comfort, which was Kim. I was scared as crap.

Jared was standing behind Kim with his arms around her waist. When she saw me, her eyes lit up.

"Guys! Everyone, this is Violet, my cousin. Violet, this is Jake, Seth, Brady, Collin, Paul, Quil, Sam, Emily, Nessie, Claire, Leah, and Rebecca." They all said some sort of greeting, most I couldn't make out.

"Lot of 'em aren't there?" Embry whispered in my ear as I stared at how many people were in the tiny house. I tried to not shy away from his closeness.

"Yeah. I don't know how I'll remember everyone's names." I said more to myself than Embry. He chuckled in my ear. I shivered.

"Here, let me help. Let's start off with.. Paul. Paul has a temper you wouldn't believe. But Rachel keeps him in check. Rachel is Jake's sister. And Jake is that one right there with the longish hair, sitting next to her; she's Nessie. She lives in Forks. Quil, he's the one with Claire in his lap. Collin and Brady are in there, playing video games. Leah is bitter, so I'd let her talk to you first. Seth is the youngest, and Leah is his sister. He's the complete opposite of Leah. You'll love Seth, he's a softie. And lastly, that is Sam, and his fiancée Emily." He pointed everyone out to me. Describing them helped. The few people I took notice to were, Nessie and Emily.

Nessie, because she was astounding. If I stood next to her I would want to shrivel up and die, she was so radiant.

Emily, because of her scars. I couldn't help but feel bad for her, and myself. I don't know how she got those, but I hoped it wasn't the same way I got mine.

Embry led me over to a couch in the living room. Collin and Brady were playing Rockband, an awesome game that I loved. Embry sat next to me. Kim came into the room and sat down next to me, but left me my space.

"Is this kinda overwhelming for you? It was for me." She smiled.

"It really is. All these boys are huge. What do you feed them?" I asked. Kim laughed.

"Well, we feed them normal food, they just eat a lot."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course." Kim gripped my arm. I grimaced.

"Oops! I am so sorry Violet! Are you ok?" She asked me in a panicked tone. Embry turned to look at me.

I stared at Kim. Embry was looking back and forth between us.

"Ouch." I muttered under my breath. I felt wetness. Oh, crap.

"Kim, come with me to the bathroom?" I asked standing quickly. She got up and followed.

She led me to the bathroom. I pulled up the sleeve to me hoodie. One of the cuts on my upper arm, one of the fresher ones, had been irritated when Kim grabbed my arm.

"I'm so sorry Violet. I forgot. You don't even let on that.." She stopped talking. She pulled out a Band-Aid and looked at my arm. She gasped. I looked down. All I saw were cuts, scars, and bruises. Then I realized that she wasn't used to it like I was.

"Oh, my god, Violet! I didn't know it was that bad.. Should I take you to the doctor?" Her eyes looked into mine.

"I'm fine, Kim. Can you put the Band-Aid on now? You can take me later." I said.

"Ok.." She placed it on my arm. We checked for blood anywhere on my clothes and found none.

We went back downstairs. I remembered I hadn't asked her my question.

"Kim, what happened to Emily?" I asked softly, sitting back down next to Embry who was still in the same place, as if he were waiting for us.

"She was mauled by a bear." I didn't ask any further questions. I saw a couple of guys and girls come into the room. One came up to me.

"Hey, I'm Seth. What's up?" I smiled. I liked him already. But I kept my distance.

"Hey, Seth." He smiled at me. We talked until Kim motioned for me to come here.

"Scuse me, Seth." I got up and went over to Kim.

"Yes?" I asked. We were in the kitchen again. All the girls except Claire were in there.

"We're going to fix the stuff for the bonfire. Do you want to help us pack?" Emily asked me. I smiled gently.

"Of course. Sounds like fun." The girls and I had a good time packing everything. I kept quiet. We packed enough for about a month's worth of camping.

"Ok everybody! Time to head out to the grounds! Somebody come and put all these boxes into the cars and let's move!" Leah yelled. All the guys came in. I guess they know when to listen to Leah. She kinda scared me. I decided to keep my distance from her.

"You want me to drive you?" I heard someone behind me. I turned around and saw Embry less than a foot away from me. My breath hitched in my throat. I stood looking in his eyes.

"Is that a yes?" I nodded slowly. I was deathly afraid, no matter what Kim said. I didn't feel comfortable driving by myself with him.

"Good." He smiled.

I followed him out to Kim's car. It was getting darker, and the ground was uneven. I tripped over a root and thought I was heading face-first into dirt. Someone's arms wound around my waist before I hit the ground. I looked up to thank the person who caught me, but my words caught in my throat. Embry had caught me.

"Thanks." After I regained the ability to speak.

"You, are welcome." He said, his breath blew into my face. I didn't like being this close to somebody I just met and barely knew anything about. I got myself out of his grip and dusted myself off.

"Are you always this clumsy?" he asked.

"No. Well, maybe. Are we gonna go to the bonfire?" I asked putting my hands in my pockets, staring at the ground.

His face showed confusion and hurt. I didn't know why, but I felt a little bad.

EPOV!

Things felt weird between Violet and me. I didn't know what was going on with her but I knew I needed to know. Something felt really wrong about the way she was acting. I watched her get into my truck. She held herself with little confidence and she was very jumpy around everybody except Kim. It was driving me crazy, like an itch that you can't reach. She looked up at me with her big, gorgeous green eyes. I got lost in them instantly. Confusion spread through them which snapped me back to realty.

"What are you doing?" She asked me.

"Oh.. uh.. nothing." I felt so stupid. I got in the car and backed out of the driveway and headed to the bonfire.

******

When we got there, everyone else already had out hot dogs and bags of chips and drinks. The fire was huge and had a blue tint to it which made it so beautiful. We talked and hung out, not worrying about the legends and stuff. I watched Violet. She ate very little and sat next to Kim. I wondered what was going on. I think I was on the verge of going insane if it weren't for Seth.

"Embry!" I heard him yell.

"Wha.." I turned around and felt marshmallows hit my face. I heard laughter and saw Seth with his head thrown back just hee-hawing.

"Oh, is that how you wanna play?" I said as I grabbed a bag of my own.

"No! No, I was just playing!" Seth ran away from me with his own bag. He stuck his hand in the bag and pulled out more and chucked them at me. I dodged a few and some stuck to me.

I threw some at him, and before I knew it the whole gang got in on it. Brady and Collin were back to back throwing them at everybody. Jake caught every one he could in his big mouth. Paul was having a good time since it was a way he could take things out on people and not get fussed at by Sam. He threw a good handful at me and some went down my shirt. I laughed.

Our marshmallow war lasted about ten minutes, until we ran out. After that we just sat around the fire and talked. Violet didn't say much. I didn't realize I was staring until Seth said something.

"Dude, you ok? You've been spaced out since our war." The kid was completely clueless sometimes. But he was like my little brother. We were closer to each other than any of the other guys. Except Jake, Quil, and myself. We would always be the 3 amigos. I smiled at the cliche in my head.

"Sorry, man. I sorta.. kinda.." I didn't know how to tell him about Violet. Only Jared knew.

"What?" He asked, looking worried.

"Nah, dude I'm ok. No worries there. It's just that.. I.. imprinted." I whispered the word.

"What?!" he said in a stage whisper.

"Yeah. On her." I jerked my head towards Violet. We both looked over at her.

"She stays to herself. Except for Kim. What's up with that?" He asked.

"Dunno. It's driving me insane. How did the other guys survive? Everythings so strong and hits you hard." I said, getting more and more frustrated.

"Don't worry, man. You'll find out soon enough. You're one of those guys who can get anybody to open up." Seth grinned his lop-sided smile and I chuckled.

"Yeah. Thanks, Seth."

"Anytime bro. Anytime."

VPOV!

At the bonfire, everyone was having a great time. It's not that I didn't enjoy myself. I did. Kinda..

When the marshmallow war started, I nearly peed myself it was so funny. I had to hold my sides I was laughing so hard. Nobody else notices though. Marshmallows went everywhere and stuck to everything. It was great.

I was just overwhelmed with all the love and caring that was here. I had never really gotten that at home, and it made me want to cry. I stayed to myself and thought about what I had done.

I ran away from home. I would be 18 in less than 6 months, but still. I didn't want my parents to find me, but I had this horrible gut feeling that something bad was going to happen. I needed relief but I didn't know what to do. I just sat there and watched the fire. It was so warm and comforting. Something I needed. I didn't know I had dozed off until I felt someone tap my shoulder.

I looked up to see Embry standing above me. I felt myself shrink into my hoodie, as if I could get away from him. I didn't want to, but it was like a reflex. Would I ever get over what Jordan and my parents did?

"You ready to go home?" He asked indifferently. His eyes were gaurded, untouchable.

"Yes." I said, barely.

I sat in his truck almost asleep again, until the motor turned off.

"What did you think of the bonfire?" He asked me.

"It was.. fun." I said.

"So you had a good time?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?" He seemed to be struggling with himself to say something or not say something.

"You.. didn't.. really.. talk to anyone." He said, finally.

"No. I'm shy, I guess." I said, opening the car door.

"See you later?" He asked as if it was a question.

"Yes, I guess I will." If I wasn't mistaken, I could have sworn I saw a smile on his handsome face.

**Whew, guys. I had some pretty HARD writers block on this one. dont hate for me not undating. tell your friends about this get em to read and ill love ya forever! **

**heck if your reading this i already love ya haha.**

**read review.. its like warm cookies and cold milk when i get a review.. its pretty rad =]**

**thanks and keep reading =]**

**~c**


	5. Chapter 5 NV!

**Hey guys! It's been a while.. but I hope you're ready for this chapter. I started to read my last chapter 5.. and decided I can't keep really anything from it. I asked my friend for help.. and we came up with some pretty good stuff.. I hope you like it! and review review review!**

**Oh yeah, spread the word to your friends about this story.. it would be greatly appreciated and tell them to review too! ;)**

**(This is gonna be a treat for you guys :)**

**Jordan's POV!**

I was sound asleep when I heard my phone going off around 9 a.m. I was wondering who it was, because everyone I knew slept until at least 12 in the afternoon. I sat up, my eyes still closed, and opened my phone.

"Hello?" I mumbled groggily.

"Jordan. Have you seen Violet?" I heard Mrs. Adams voice.

"No, I haven't since last night." My head was pounding. I knew I had drinken more than I had planned, but I had been nervous as heck. "Why?" I asked rubbing my eyes.

"When my husband and I woke up this morning, we couldn't find her anywhere. Her car isn't here and most of her stuff is gone." She sounded on the edge of tears. I was wide awake now.

"Do you know why she left?" I asked hoping I hadn't caused this from last night.

I asked Violet to marry me. Everything about that seemed right. I loved her with everything I had. I knew I drank and smoked, but she didn't care.

"We don't know. We don't have the slightest idea where she would have gone, either. Bob and myself are very worried. If you hear from her please let us know."

"I will, Mrs. Adams." I heard the phone click.

Now I felt more than guilt. I may or may not have caused this but she didn't tell me she was leaving. I was furious. Next thing I know, I blacked out.

When I came to, I was breathing heavily, and things around me were broken. I was scared, more so than usual because I didn't remember doing any of that. But I knew I had. It reminded me of someone else.. someone I hated.

**VOPV!**

_I walked down the stairs to my house._

_Why am I here? Where's Kim..?_

_I reached the bottom of the stairs._

_"Dear, where have you been?" My mother sneered at me. "Why did you run?" She walked menacingly towards me. Her hand flew upwards and came down against my face. I fell from the force. I curled into a ball holding my face, trying not to cry._

_"Get up you good for nothing." She grabbed my arm and pulled. I felt something pop. She grinned, evily. I cringed. _

_Jordan walked in the door._

_"Where did you go, Violet?" He asked, putting his arms around me. My mother was gone. _

_"Why did you leave?!" He yelled at me, throwing me against the ground. _

_"You left me Violet! Why? Why did you leave me?!" He kicked my gut, punched my face, hit everything. I was writhing in pain. "I thought you loved me! Why didn't you tell me? I love you Violet.. I want to be with you forever.." I sat in a ball on the other side of my living room. Jordan was crying on the floor. He stopped hitting me, but I still felt the pain. I felt the pain from everything that was done to me physically.. I felt the emotional pain I had been trying to hide for years behind my emotionless mask. Jordan stopped crying but he was sniffling. I felt blood running down my face. _

_"I love you.." He kept repeating over and over. He was staring out into space. I had only seen him like this once.. _

_"I'm sorry." I whispered. _

_"No you're not! You aren't sorry. Nobody's ever sorry!" Jordan yelled. He sounded like a little boy. He started crying again. I felt bad for him, but I didn't trust him. I heard someone calling my name.._

"Violet..? Violet are you ok?" I sat up in bed and felt tears running down my face. Kim was sitting on the end of the bed looking at my curiously. I realized I hadn't answered.

"Oh.. I just had a nightmare. I'm fine." I said wiping my face.

"You didn't sound ok. You were crying and yelling.. It really scared me. Do you want to talk?" Her eyes were worried. I instantly felt bad.

"No, I don't want to talk about it. It's.. It's too soon. I'm sorry." I looked to see what time it was. It was 6:30 in the morning. I groaned.

"It's ok. I was going to go over to Jared's house. Do you want to come with me?" She asked me, her eyes begged me. I couldn't say no.

"Sure. Let me change first." I said.

"Ok! Come down when you're ready." She said, happily. She bounced out of the room. I wondered what made her so giddy. I got out of bed, only to be greeted by sore muscles, bruises, and cuts. I suppressed a cry. I wanted to tell someone about this, but I couldn't trust anyone fully except myself. Not even Kim.

I changed, into a long sleeved shirt, and jeans. I slipped on a hoodie, one of my favorites, with my old school insignia on it. I came downstairs, and saw Kim sitting on her couch raring to go. She was bubbly, which I noticed happened often when Jared was mentioned. It made me wonder what was going on.

Kim drove us over to Jared's place. It was kind of like Kim's but closer to Emily's. And it was near the woods. When he opened the door, Kim threw her arms around his neck and hugged him close. Jared was at least 6'8" so it was quite a reach for her. He picked her up by the waist and twirled her around the room.

I heard a low rumbling, which sounded like chuckling. I looked inside the door to see who it was. I saw Seth, Embry, Jake, and Quil lounging around Jared's living room. When I saw Embry, my heart started beating a little faster. This made me even more confused than I already was. He was stunning, but I wanted nothing to do with guys for a very, very long time. Right..?

When I walked into the living room, fully, Embry smiled. I swear, my heart stopped. Maybe I was dying.

"Hey, Violet." He said, in a silky voice. I saw Seth grin, and Jake sent Quil a knowing glance.

"Hi." I said, quietly. I thought I saw Embry's face fall, but then he grinned a little bit.

"Hey, Violet, you wanna come sit over here and watch us play Guitar Hero?" Seth asked, a guitar in hand.

"Sure.." I said. Jared and Kim were sitting in a love seat type thing talking quietly. I walked over to Seth and sat between him and Embry. Embry looked at me out of the corner of his eye. I felt a little cramped, because Seth was practically sitting on me, and Embry's guitar was over my chest. They were both playing on expert, while Jake and Quil were playing on their PS3. When the song they were playing was over, Seth had come out with the better score.

"Yeah! I beat you!" Seth jumped on his feet and did a victory dance. I laughed. Seth and Embry both looked at me funny.

"What?" I asked.

"You.. laughed?" Embry said, like he couldn't believe it. Seth had a look of wonder written on his face.

"Yeah, I laughed.." My voice drifted off, as I realized that everyone had stopped wshat they were doing to watch us. My face felt hot, and I looked down at my hands. Seth and Embry shrugged it off, which I was glad for. I didn't like being put on the spot. It made me uncomfortable. They started to paly a different song. It was around an hour and a half later, Jake's phone rang. He answered it immediately. Everything around us seemed to cease instantaneously. It was too quiet.

"Hello?" He paused.

"Yeah. I got it." More silence.

"We'll be there. See you." Then he hung up.

"Was that Sam?" Kim asked.

"Yeah. He needs us.. to come help him." Jake looked at me. I got a weird feeling that everyone else knew something that I didn't. I didn't like that very much. I felt my eyebrows raise in confusion. Maybe Kim could explain?

"Let's go guys." I hear Quil say. All the guys shuffled out of the house. Jared kissed Kim then whispered something to her, which made her smile. I was glad that she was so happy with Jared. He seemed like a decent guy for her. Embry gace me a longing glance, but right as he gave it to me, he walked out the door. Kim and I locked up the house then got in her car to run some errands. I decided it was a good time to ask her about what went on with the phone call. It was all I could think about. Why would Sam need all of those big burly guys? Wouldn't he need only, like, two? What could he possibly need with them all?

"Kim? Can I ask you something?" We were in the grocery store buying food for the apartment.

"Sure." Kim said, picking up a box of cereal.

"What was that phone call all about this morning? I mean, why would Sam need all four of them to do one thing for him?" I was puzzled beyond belief, and my gut was telling me that this was something I needed to know.

"Oh, that. Sam has a.. buisness. He hired all the guys to.. work.. for him." She sounded like she was choosing her words very carefully.

"Oh. It just sounded more important than that. What do they do?" I asked.

"Um, they keep the peace in the reservation." Her tone said that she wasn't going to say anymore about it. I was still frustrated but I decided I would have to let it go.. for now.

**JPOV!**

I was so mad at myself. Violet left because of me. _You're so stupid, Jordan. How could you not see this coming? This is all your fault. You're a good for nothing.._ I kept rambling inside my head, until I saw a picture of my family. I saw my mother, in a pretty dress. I saw me, and my brother, Jayden. Then I saw my father. The picture was from one of our vacations. We all looked so happy, so free. I put the picture face down, not wanting to look at the plastered on happiness. My real family life was the complete opposite of the happy picture. I cringed, having millions of flashbacks.

_I heard the front door open. I looked at Jayden, his eyes filled with fear too. We ran to our room as fast as our small legs would let us. _

_"Where are you?" We heard the gruff, hatred-filled voice of our drunken father. I hated Thursdays, knowing it was the day Dad went to the local bar to drink off his stress. Mom hated him like this, but loved him too much to let go. _

_"I know you're home, Landy, where are you?" His words were slurred. I heard a thump. Jayden and I were in the closet, holding onto each other. _

_"I'm in here, Russell." We heard our mother's voice. _

_"Where are Jordan and Jayden?" _

_"They were in the living room playing with their toys while I was fixing dinner." She said in an indifferent tone. She knew he could be set off at any time. _

_"You let them be by themselves?!" He yelled. _

_"They were in the next room, Russell." She said practically. We heard a slap. My eyes grew wide._

_"You will not talk to me like that." Our father said. _

_"Where's my dinner?" We heard him slur again._

_"Right here." Said our mother. She would sit and eat with him, giving us a chance to hide away from our father. He was a monstrousity. _

_It was quiet for awhile. _

_"Should we come out?" Jayden asked. He was my older brother, the wiser one. _

_"Do you think we should?" I asked._

_"I don't know. I haven't heard.." He stopped talking because we heard a bang, then pots and pans falling on the floor. We held our breath._

_"Pick this up woman! We don't need a dirty house!" Our father yelled._

_"Ok. I will." Mom said. We heard her putting away things. I could imagine the cold-blooded man sitting in one of the chairs at our kitchen table watching Mom pick up the stuff he threw down in the floor._

_"Where are our kids?" We heard him ask. I gulped and Jayden shivered._

_"I don't know, Russell. You sound tired. How about we go to bed?" She said seductively, trying to protect us. Jayden gagged silently. _

_"In a minute. I need to see my boys." He said. I was sweating. Jayden was breathing hard, nervously. _

_We heard the door swing open and hit the wall. I cowered down, as if I could disappear. The closet door was opened, exposing us. His eyes were glazed over, sick with alcohol. He smelled awful, like bars. His smile was disturbing. I blanched. _

_"Jordan, Jayden. What are you doing in the closet?" He pulled us out my our arms. I felt like my arm was being pulled from its socket. Jayden's face contorted into pain. He put on a mask of emotionless nothing when Dad looked at him. _

_"We were playing a game." I answered, trying to seem calm. _

_"Oh? Is that so? What game were you playing?" He asked sarcastically. _

_"Uh.. We.." I looked at Jayden. His eyes were confused. Neither of us had an answer. _

_"You weren't hiding were you?" He asked menacingly. _

_"No!" We both answered at the same time. _

_"Are you sure? Because I think you were!" Dad yelled, hitting me across the face so hard I fell to the floor. _

_"Hey! He didn't do anything to you!" Jayden yelled. Dad threw him against the bed. _

_"Go to sleep! Both of you!" He screamed, then shut the door. We heard him stomp to his and Mom's room. We heard the door slam. I jumped._

_"Are you ok?" I whispered. I saw blood running down his face. _

_"I think so. How about you?" I felt my face. It was swollen, and there would be a bruise there in the morning. _

_"I'm fine." _

There were many nights like that. I hated my father for every bruise, every cut, every scar, he gave me, my brother, and my mother. I sat down in my desk chair, and cried, thinking of how broken and messed up I was.

**VPOV!**

When Kim and I got home, we put everything away then watched some tv. I was restless, itching for something to do. Kim was too. I know she wanted to be with Jared. But he had to "keep the peace."

Hours later, when the phone rang, Kim ran and grabbed it, like a little kid with candy.

"Hello?" She answered eagerly.

"Hey, are you guys done?" I heard her say. My eyes widened, and I ran over to the phone. I stood next to Kim, with my ear next to the receiver.

"Yeah, we're done. Do you guys want to hang out?" Jared asked us.

"Yes!" I yelled into the phone. Kim stared at me. I put my hands over my mouth. She started giggling like crazy.

"Wow, was that Violet?" I heard Jared ask. By then, Kim was laughing so hard she couldn't talk. I took the phone from her.

"Yeah, that was me. Uh, Kim's laughing really hard right now.. So are we going to come over there or what?" I asked.

"How about we go out for dinner?" Jared asked. I thought about it.

"Sure. Let me ask Kim. Hey, Kim. Do you wanna go out for dinner?" She was in the floor holding her stomach laughing. Looking at her made me want to laugh. She finally managed to nod.

"Ok, she said yes."

"We'll come get you around 5. See ya."

"Bye, Jared."

I got Kim to calm down so we could get ready to eat dinner. I decided I didn't want to change, but Kim wanted to dress up a little. She put on a frilly bright crimson tank top, and tight skinny jeans with red high heels.

"Wow, Kim. What happens if we go to a burger place?" I said watching her come down the stairs.

"Oh, well. I'll be the hottest one there." She said smiling. We heard the doorbell, and we both looked at each other.

"I'll get it!" Kim ran to the door in her heels, making little clicky sounds. I stifled a giggle. She opened the door and stopped in place. Jared was standing there, shirtless, in nice fitted jeans. He stared down into her eyes, and she looked up into his. I wished I had a camera, it was so sweet. After what seemed awhile, Kim cleared her throat.

"Um, so, where are we going?" She asked, clearly uncomfortable.

"I was thinking that burger place down by the beach. Is that ok?" He asked.

"Yeah, that's fine." I stood up and walked out the door, after Jared and Kim. I saw Jared's car, with another truck beside his. I recognized it from somewhere.. When Embry stepped out of it, I knew where I had seen it before. He saw me then smiled. I grinned, sheepishly. I got all the way down to the parking lot, then rammed into something rock-hard. I looked up and saw Seth standing there.

"Whoa! Hey, Violet, you ok?" My chest hurt, from many different bruises, but besides that I was ok.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I tried to hide my grimace as I walked towards Embry's car. Seth's big hand was on my back. I didn't feel the need to shy away. Seth made me feel safe.

_Whoa! He makes you feel safe? Where did that come from?_ I asked myself. I felt more comfortable around Seth more than anybody else. I got in the truck, then I realized I had to sit between Seth and Embry. I felt a little faint, but it wouldn't be for that long. Seth helped me up, and I sat in the middle. Embry was ready to go, and Seth got in the truck. We pulled out behind Jared. It was about 10 minutes after we had been riding, when Seth reached over me, and turned up the radio. The song that was playing was one that I knew really well. Seth was singing to it, very loudly, which made me smile. He looked over at me and saw me smiling and sang even louder. I looked over at Embry who was smiling barely singing along. Then I noticed I was singing along to it. We were singing at the top of our lungs, with the windows rolled down. And I was having a good time, with two huge, burly guys.

**JPOV!**

I promised myself I was going to find Violet. Whatever it took, I would find her. She was what held my world together. I convinced myself it wasn't my fault that she left. She had left for some other reason, forgot to tell me. I went to sleep that night set on figuring out where she had gone.

____________________________________________________________________________

**Alright guys! I hope you liked that =] **

**Tell me if you liked the Jordan's POV. If so, he'll be back soon! **

**Ok since you've read all the way to here.. review for me please! it helps keep the story to go on... please and thanks!**

**courtney**


	6. Chapter 6 NV!

**Heyy guys! Wow, I love that you have been keeping up with this story! It means alot to me, thank you! **

**I'm pretty sure this is the longest chapter I've ever written. Review when you get done reading!**

**A special thanks to ShamaLamaDingDong for reading even when I went back and changed it. **

**Thanks to these awesome reviewers: twilightluver919, loloxoxo98, mitsuchan325, sokkergurl, Eskimo Baby, and TwilightHorseGal. Keep it up!**

**Alrighty well I'm going to get to the story now haha!**

**__________________________________________________________________________**

**VPOV!**

When we arrived at the burger joint, I felt like we had stepped into the 50's. It was one of those old timey fast food places that you see in old movies where the bad boys, jocks, cheerleaders, and everyone else hung out after school. It reminded me of _Grease_ where Frenchy fell asleep and was dreaming of her gardian angel. Only it was me, with a crew of big ginormous tan bulky Quileute boys, and my cousin, and I didn't have pink hair. We ordered and sat down at one of those round booths in the back, where we could be noisey, but not annoying the crap out of everyone else. When the food came, five waitresses had to come to our table because the boys had ordered so much food. I was stared bug-eyed at Embry's place. He ordered, for himself alone, four burgers, three fries, two milkshakes, and two Cokes. Seth and Jared had done the same. I glanced at Kim, who barely even noticed how much food they were scarfing down. It was so strange. I mean I knew guys ate a lot more than girls but this was over the top.

"Do you guys ever get full?" I asked Seth, nibbling on some french fries.

"Sometimes. To look like we do, you have to have the stomach of a cow." He said grinning, chewing on a burger.

"But they have four stomachs.." I said puzzled.

"Exactly." I giggled. Embry's face lit up, and Seth's grin grew bigger.

We finished eating, a little while after that and the guys decided to go somewhere. I wasn't paying attention to what they were talking about, I was thinking about Jordan again. I felt terrible for just leaving him wondering if I had left because of him. But I was also thankful that I had gone and not had to answer, or tell him the truth. Who knows what would become of me when he heard the truth. Unconciously, I had been staring at my left hand. Kim came over to me and I looked up from my hand.

"Are you thinking about Jordan?" She whispered.

"Yeah."

"Don't worry about him. It's over with now. Just have fun." As soon as the words left her mouth, the guys stopped talking. Seth, Jared, and Embry's eyes locked on me. I felt the blood leave my face, and I felt pale. I sucked in a breath through my teeth and decided to act like nothing happened.

"So, what are we doing?" Kim asked, as if nothing happened. Jared gave her a quizical look and she returned it to him.

"We were thinking about going to the beach.." Seth said.

"That sounds good." Kim answered after looking at me. I hadn't walked in forever. I needed some time to think, surrounded by nature, try to figure out how I felt about everything.

We piled back up into the car, with me sitting in the middle again. I played with the strings of my hoodie, pulling on them, when my hand flew to my neck, and I gasped.

"Ohmigod Violet? Are you ok?" Seth asked me, clearly panicked. I reached behind my neck, to the base of my hairline. Seth was still talking, asking if I was ok, and Embry had stomped on the breaks, looking at me. He looked like he was battling himself on wether to touch me, or just ask if I was ok. I finally got off what I had just remembered I had on, and it sat in my hand, cold, hard, and a reminder of everything I left. The heart and lock were there, silver and unchanged. My heart clenched.

"Sorry. I'm alright. I just remembered I had this on." I answered, finally. Seth let out a breath he had been holding and Embry's forehead was against the steering wheel. Seth took it from me, looking at it.

"Is this real silver?" He stared at it.

"I think so." Embry took it from him, looking at it in every direction.

"Who gave this to you?" He asked. I sat up straight. Should I tell him about Jordan? Did I trust him enough? I took a deep breath, and let everything spill.

"It's from my boyfriend. Well, my ex boyfriend. The day before I came here, he proposed to me." After I said that, Embry tensed and Seth held his breath. "I don't want to marry him. I don't love him like he loves me. I didn't even want to date him. My mother made me, and if I didn't she was going to do something, soemthing terrible. She wants me to marry for money, not for love. She beats me whenever I don't do anything she wants, or I do it the wrong way, or I don't listen to my father, or just because. And Dad never did anything. He sat there and watched it, and Jordan! Jordan does it too, when he drinks.. and smokes.." By then I was sobbing, with my head in my hands. I had told these two boys my life story, and I barely knew them. But I felt like I had known them my whole life. I trusted them with everything I had. I was crying, letting it all out. I didn't want to hide it anymore. I wanted somebody besides Kim to know. I felt arms around me, pulling me close. I looked up through teary eyes and saw Embry holding me. I didn't feel the need to pull away. Actually.. I felt like I wanted to be pulled close to him, like I couldn't get close enough, fast enough. I wrapped my arms around his chest, and clung to him for dear life. Seth rubbed my back. I don't know how long we sat there, in that truck, but I cried and they just let me cry.

I finally couldn't cry anymore, so I wiped my eyes and leaned against Embry. It wasn't awkward. It was comfortable. I didn't feel threatened at all. This tiny fact confused, scared, and comforted me. He stroked my hair, while Seth talked.

"How are you?" He asked me.

"Much better now that you know." I sniffled.

"We're glad you told us." Embry's voice rumbled under my head. It made me smile. I took in a deep breath. He smiled like pine, and aftershave. I felt hot, I noticed for the first time. Embry's arms were burning hot. So was Seth's hand.

"Are you guy's sick?" I asked, sitting up, pulling my hoodie over my head.

"Nope. Why do you ask?" Embry asked, starting the car back up.

"Because you two are burning up." I said, fixing my shirt. Thank goodness I was wearing long sleeves.

"We're natually hot." Seth said, smirking. "In more than one way." I laughed. Embry rolled his eyes at Seth. We turned the radio back on and sang along to it until we reached the beach. Jared and Kim were already there. When we pulled up, Kim ran over to me, and hugged me.

"Are you alright? We've been here for an hour already. I've been worried sick! What happened?" Kim asked me, not letting go of my neck. I hugged her tightly.

"I'm fine. Embry and Seth know about Jordan and my parents now." She stepped back and looked me over.

"You're eyes are red." She said, feeling bad for me.

"Yeah, I don't really care." I smiled.

"So are we gonna hang out here or what?" Kim said throwing her hands in the air.

"Yes mam!" I said running towards the guys. Kim jumped on Jared's back, and attacked him with kisses. Seth grabbed me by the waist and threw me over his shoulder.

"SETH! PUT ME DOWN!" I yelled laughing while he walked on the beach. Embry ran after us, and I screamed, "SETH BEHIND YOU!" Embry tackled Seth to the ground, and I fell in the sand on my butt. I laughed it off, and I tried to run, but Embry caught up with me. Stupid long legged boys.

He picked me up by the waist and spun me around, while I was laughing. I couldn't breathe I was laughing so hard.

"Let's go for a ride!" Embry said, putting me on his back, piggy back style. My arms went around his neck, and I hung on for dear life. Kim was the same with Jared. Jared and Embry winked at each other and rab full speed toward Seth. Seth saw us coming, yelled, then ran into the woods. We all fell into the sand laughing our heads off. Jared and Embry started whispered to each other, glancing at Kim and myself every once in awhile. I scooted towards Kim and spoke loud enough for them to hear.

"Hey Kim? Is it just me or do you think they're planning something over there?" I waggled my eyebrows at her.

"No, I think they are too. Should we run?" She glanced at them.

"Yeah!" We scrambled up and ran down the beach. I looked behind us, and saw Jared running towards us. I didn't see Embry so I slowed down. I looked around me, but didn't see anything, which kinda freaked me out. I heard Kim squeal, so I turned towards them. Jared picked her up by the waist and had her out over the water. I smiled watching them play until I felt something grab my ankles. I almost screamed until I felt someone grab me under the arms. I was hoisted up by Seth and Embry, who came out of nowhere. They ran out over the water, next to Jared. I saw the glint in Seth's eyes. I looked over at Kim who looked like she knew what was going to happen.

"Don't do it Seth!" I yelled, struggling to break free. Both guys had a firm grip on me, so I wasn't going anywhere.

"Ready?" Yelled Embry, over mine and Kim's screaming.

"Oh yeah!" Jared answered, while Seth yelled "Let's do this!"

"One!" Embry yelled over my head.

"Two!" Seth grinned at me.

"Three!" Jared screamed. I felt myself being thrown to my right, and felt both guys letting go. I flew through the air, butt first, within two seconds, I saw Kim hit the water first, then I felt the cold liquid all over my body. It was ice cold, which made me lose the breath I had gotten in mid-air. Water went down my throat, and I flailed my numb arms and legs trying to break the surface. I reached the surface, kicking and coughing up water. I felt drops of water on my face, and heard the water sloshing around me. I felt someone grab me under my arms, and pull me. I was still coughing up water when we reached the shore. I was set on the ground, and I put my hands on the sand and coughed, trying to get the water out. I felt big warm hands pound on my back, helping me. Finally, I had coughed up most of the water. I was soaked, with no dry clothes, except my hoodie. I sat down, and Kim sat next to me.

"Are you alright?" She asked me, her eyes afraid.

"I am now." I looked up to see which boy had come to my rescue. Embry was wet from head to toe, and he had ripped his shirt off, revealing his very toned body. I felt my eyes widen and my mouth hang slack. I stared up at him, unable to look at anything else. Embry squatted down to my eye level. He put his big hot hand on my cheek, and looked me in the eyes. I got lost in them, instantaneously.

"I'm sorry. We didn't mean for you to get hurt." He said, still looking in my eyes. I felt like I could read his soul, just my staring into those big chocolate eyes.

"It's ok. It was fun. I just swallowed too much water on accident.." I looked away. Everyone was quiet. I shivered, acknowledging for the first time how cold it acutally was outside. I heard thunder rumble and looked to the sky, with everyone else. The sky had grown dark, ominous, with clouds.

"I think we should head back.." Seth said. The guys looked us over, seeing how Kim and I were shivering, huddled together.

"I think we should go to Emily's since it's closer. The girls are going to freeze to death if we dont get them new clothes and get them warm." Jared said.

"That sound's good." Embry agreed with him. He took my hand to help me up, then stared at me.

"You are freezing!" He said like he couldn't believe it. His hand felt like a stove, but it didn't burn, it felt like a fire heat on your face. I leaned towards him to get warmer. He laughed, picking me up bridal style, and pulled me close to him until I was up against him completely. My whole body felt warmer instantly, and I smiled to myself. Embry saw me, and then he smiled.

"I love your smile." He said. I felt myself blush.

"Thank you." I whispered. I felt myself crawling back into my shell, knowing we would be going to Emily's with people who didn't know about my life.

**JPOV! **

I woke up the next morning, feeling completely depressed. I had no idea what to look for, what questions to ask myself, where to look for her. I slumped around my apartment thinking, trying to find any clue of what to do. Suddenly, it dawned on me. I should go to her house, see if anything there could give me an idea. I had a key to her house, and I knew her parents wouldn't mind. I changed into some jeans and a t-shirt and headed over to their house.

Mrs. Adams greeted me at the door with a sad smile. She looked terrible, dressed in the same thing she had worn the night before, with bags under her eyes, worried about her one and only daughter.

"Hey, Mrs. A. Can I come in?" I asked, polietly.

"Sure, Jordan, come in." She gestured for me to come in the house. I saw Mr. Adams sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. He looked up when we saw me. He got off the couch without a word and gave me a huge hug. I felt this man's pain too.

I explained my situation to them, telling them what happened the night before, informing them of my plan to find her, bring her back, and marry her. But first, I needed something to work with first. They let me up to her room, without question.

I walked into her room, seeing the bright blue walls, the purple comforter and pillows, the desk, her fouton couch in the corner, where many times we had snuggled up together. I sat on her bed, loosing it. I let the tears fall, not knowing what else to do. I looked up, around her room, searching for some sort of answer. I saw a couple of picture frames, filled with pictures. One was of her, her mother and father. Another was of myself and her, taken at the Homecoming dance a few years ago. There were a couple of her and a few of her friends, whom she barely speaks to anymore. Then there was another picture that caught my eye. I didn't recognize the people in the picture, but I did recognize Violet. I took the picture down to Mrs. Adams, to ask her about it.

**EPOV!**

I was soaked with water, but I could care less. My body temperature kept me warm, but Violet was shaking violently like a leaf. Seth slid in the truck next to Violet, and put his arm around her, to keep her warm, since I had to drive. I was trying to keep myself from growling. Violet was _mine._ _My _imprint. But she didn't know that, but Seth did. I kept shooting him death glances, but he diliberately wouldn't look at me.

I was still shocked that Violet had told us what she had been through. I just couldn't understand why someone as sweet, beautiful, honest, pure as her would be beaten. Her parents must have been animals. Just thinking about it caused my vision to go red and growl under my breath. Seth picked it up and turned to look at me. I shook my head, barely, letting him know I'd tell him later.

And when I had found out about that boy.. That _really_ pissed me off. I wanted to find him, to rip him limb from limb and hear him scream saying he was sorry for what he has put her through. And I am not a violent person, but this was too far for me. Ever since I had imprinted, my whole attitude changed. I used to be the immature boy, the goofy stupid guy who made jokes all the time. I hadn't lost my touch, but I'd grown up a little, letting the stupid stuff go. I pulled my truck into Emily's gravel driveway, and turned it off. I turned to Violet, who I just noticed had been looking at me, very intently, the whole ride over here.

"You want me to take you in?" I asked her, arms spread apart ready to take her in them. I was burning to take her into my arms, never let her go.

"Yes." She said, opening her arms, letting me take her. Seth was already inside, by now. I grabbed her, and her hoodie, and took her inside. It started to rain just as we got inside. I saw Seth changing shirts, and Jared was changing too. I took Violet up to Emily's room, knocking on the door.

"Yes?" I heard her ask.

"I brought you another!" I said smiling down at Violet. She still shook, I don't think it was from being cold.. I chuckled. She looked at me, and her eyes melted and her mouth hung slack, which made it really hard to give her to Emily. I wanted so bad to kiss her, but I knew it was too early to do that. Emily opened the door and I set Violet down on the ground, her still shaking.

"Come in here, sweetheart, and we'll get you a hot shower and some dry clothes. How does that sound?" She took her into her room, with Emily's arms around her shoulders, leading the way. I loved how Emily was like everyone's second mom. I knew she was mine, since my mom didn't know about the whole werewolf thing. I hated keeping it from her, but for now, it was better she didn't know. She wouldn't tell me who my real father is, so I guess it's payback in a way. That reminded me, that I needed to check up on her. I mean, I try not to be a bad son, but since Sam needs me on patrol, I don't get to spend as much time with her as I'd like. I took a quick shower, and changed into new jeans, some clean boxers, and a t-shirt, and got my cell phone from my pocket. I pressed one on my speeddial and waited for her to pick up. It rang about 3 times until she picked up.

"Hello?" I heard her cheery voice on the other end.

"Hey, Mom." I answered.

"Embry, where have you been? You haven't been home in two days! And no more excuses, young man, I want the truth!" I held back a groan. I knew this had been coming.

"I was at Seth's last night Mom, I left you a note!" I protested. I did leave her a note..This time.

"That's right.. I want you to come home, tonight. We need to talk. No excuses, nothing. I want you to be there. Got it?" She said, sternly. I sighed.

"I got it Mom. See you then."

"See you soon." I hung up. I groaned to myself. I loved my mom, but sometimes she was a pain.

Jared and Seth were watching tv, so I went and sat down with them, waiting on the girls. Sam was out, buying groceries I think. I heard the stairs creaking, and all of us looked up. I saw Emily come down first, then Kim, and then..Violet. She was wearing a pair of gray sweats, and a small t-shirt. She wasn't dressed up, but she was gorgeous. She saw me, and I could have sworn, that her eyes lit up a little bit more.

**VPOV!**

Emily was nicer than I expected. Everyone here was so much nicer, sweeter than I have ever been treated in my whole entire life. being here for a couple of days has remined me of why I loved La Push. I took a hot shower, it was wonderful, but not as satisfying as being in Embry's arms..

_Whoa! Where did that come from?_ I asked myself. I'd only been there a couple of days, but I felt like I had been there my whole life. I knew where I wanted to be, now. I changed into the clothes that Emily had set out for me, and Kim walked into the bathroom right as I was towel-drying my hair.

"Hey, you look better!" She said dragging me out of the bathroom.

"So do you." I said, remembering how we were freezing, huddled together for warmth.

"Let's go downstairs!" Kim suggested, dragging me towards the stairs.

"Alright! I'm coming!" I said, getting her to let go. Emily went downstairs to go cook some hot chowder, and Kim went down before me. When I reached the bottom, I looked up and saw Embry. I felt warm, inside, and my stomach felt like butterflies were flying in it. I felt my face turn up in a smile, automatically. Then I realized what I was wearing and my face turned red. Seth chuckled to himself and Embry hit him. I wondered what was going on with them. Emily had the chowder fixed in no time, and soon we were all eating. It felt good to have something in my stomach. I hadn't realized how hungry I was until we started eating. I felt like one of the guys, shoveling in my food. Kim looked at me weird a couple of times but I couldn't care less. I ate until I couldn't eat anymore, and the guys were still shoveling food in their mouths. After dinner, Emily sent us away to the living room, because it was still raining and she didn't want us helping her with the dishes. I sat on the couch, next to Seth, stretching out, because I was so full. I felt sleepy, all of a sudden. I felt my eyes close, and I leaned over, and felt something warm against my cheek. Within a few minutes, I was asleep.

**JPOV!**

I found Violet's mother in the kitchen, washing dishes, with a hard look on her face.

"Mrs. Adams? I have a question." I said, holding the picture.

"Yes?" She said, not looking up from her work.

"Who are these people in this photo?" I asked her. She dried her hands and held out her hand. I placed the frame in her hand, and her eyes grew wide, then they narrowed. She thrusted the frame back in my hand. I was confused, as I waited for an explaination. She looked disgusted, and annoyed, but she opened her mouth to answer my question.

"Those.._people_ are my sister, her daughter, and her father. They live in La Push, Washington where I grew up. I hated living in a small town, so I left the day I turned 18. I hate my sister, and I stopped taking Violet there when she was 6. She wouldn't have gone there. She hated it there as much as I did." She said, huffing and puffing, with her arms crossed. I looked at the picture again. Violet had her arms around her cousin in a big hug, and she was smiling a real smile. I didn't believe Mrs. Adams, about the Violet hating La Push thing. I had never even heard of La Push. But it was the only lead I had to where Violet was. I was heading for La Push, Washington.

**EPOV!**

Violet was eating alot tonight. I don't think any of us, including her, knew she was that hungry. After we ate, we went into the living room. It wasn't extremely late, but I needed to go home soon. But I didn't want to leave Violet, until the last minute possible. She sat beside Seth on the couch, which hurt a little. We had turned on the T.V. because it was still raining really hard, and Emily didn't want us to leave during the rain. I looked over at Violet, and her eyes were closed and she was slumped against the edge of the couch. I nudged Seth, and leaned towards him.

"Will you switch spots with me?" I asked him. He looked over at Violet, then looked back at me winked and nodded. I got up and sat next to Violet. I put my arm around her shoulder, and pulled her towards me. I kept my arm around her, and let her lean into my chest. She turned towards me, and buried her face into my shirt, and her hand was laying on my chest. I thought I would burst from pure joy. We sat there like that for hours. I listened to the rain fall on the roof, and the frogs chirping from far away. I think I fell asleep, because I was hearing a theme song for one T.V. show and next thing I know, I'm hearing a different show altogether. I jumped, waking up Seth and Violet.

"What time is it?" I yelled standing, turning to look at my startled friends. Seth looked at his phone.

"Dude, it's like 9:45. Why?" He rubbed his eyes.

"My mom called earlier. She said I had to come home tonight.." I stopped. I couldn't say too much, because Violet still didn't know about the pack. Seth's eyes told me that he understood.

"Embry? Could you give me a ride home?" Seth asked. I understood, and we both walked outside.

"What did your mom say this time?" He asked me.

"She said I had to be home tonight. No excuses." I sighed. Seth looked at me.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what it's like to have a parent not know what goes on. You need to tell her, so she knows and won't keep grounding you." He said.

"I know I need to tell her. I have two women in my life I have to tell now. And I don't know how or when to do it." I sighed, feeling frustrated. I thought of another problem. I groaned.

"What?" Seth asked.

"If I phase, I'll be home in time. But I can't leave my car here."

"I see your problem. I'll get Jared to drop it off later." Seth said.

I gave him a man-hug "Thanks, Seth. I appreciate it." I took my shirt off and phased in midair.

It felt good to run, let off some steam before I saw my mother. I ran around my house a little, then I phased. I grabbed the clothes I always had set out for myself, and pulled them on. I opened the door, and my mom was sitting in front of the T.V. asleep. I walked over to her, and shook her shoulder.

"Mom, I'm home.." I said. She stood up really fast, swinging her arms everywhere. I grabbed her by the shoulders, making her stop moving.

"Mom, it's just me, clam down!" I said. She was breathing hard.

"Embry.. You scared the crap out of me! Don't you ever do that again!" She put a hand over her heart, as she sat back down on the couch. I sat down next to her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I came home like you told me." I said.

"Yes, and thank you for that. Embry.. I'm worried about you sweetie. After your big growth spurt, everything changed. You've been away form home, out late with friends, you hardly ever come home. And I realize that I'm not here all the time but even when I am, you aren't here. What happened to you Embry?" She looked at me. I knew I needed to tell her, but it wasn't the right time.

"I..I can't tell you, Mom. It's personal." I said.

"Fine. You won't tell me, that's fine." She got up and went to the kitchen to wash dishes. Whenever she's upset she does chores. It's always bothered me.

"Mom! I'm sorry. I just can't explain right now." I tried to explain myself. She turned from the dishes to face me.

"Son, you are acting like you are part of some cult. You are completely different than the boy I raised, by myself, and I don't even know what's going on!" She was yelling at me. I was so angry that I begun to shake. This couldn't be good.

"You won't even tell me who my father is!" I yelled. An appauled look came across her face.

"I have a good reason why I haven't told you who your father is! And don't go using that against me young man!" She came towards me. My hands were shaking even more, I knew if I didn't get out of there, I would hurt her, but she made me so furious. I turned and headed for the door, without a word.

"If you walk out that door, you are grounded. Actually, you're grounded anyway." I heard satisfaction in her voice.

"Fine." I said under my breath. I opened the door and walked out. I heard my mothers muffled yelling, but all I wanted then and there was to get away, and forget tonight ever happened.

**_____________________________________________________________________________**

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading!! Review for me will you? It's like a birthday present just for me! And if you're a writer you totally understand that awesome feeling when you read a review :D**

**Courtney**


	7. Chapter 7!

**Hey guys! Ok, so it's been awhile since I've updated and I am SOO sorry!! I've been having a stressful school year, and it's getting worse and worse. So, I thought 'Hey let's write and see if you feel any better!' **

**Anyway, here's the story!**

**__________________________________________________________________________**

**EPOV!**

I ran through the forest, hoping if I ran far enough, long enough, my mind would clear of all the things that were bothering me. I was wrong, because Jared and Paul phased, hearing everything that happened.

_I'm sorry, man. _I heard Jared's voice. I felt that he didn't know what I was going through, but he was there, as any of us would be for each other.

_Thanks, Jared. I appreciate it, a lot. Can you guys phase back though? I need some time to think. _I explained, hoping they would understand. They did, since they just heard me think that.

_Have fun, dude. _Paul was being his unemotional self, as always. I felt them leave, and I was alone again, running in no particular direction, running to no definite location, just running.

**VPOV!**

I woke up, hearing Kim speaking softly into the phone, across the room. I remembered coming home last night. I stretched, and rolled over to face Kim. Her hand was cupped around the mouth end of the phone, and she was whispering, her back facing me. I felt confused, wondering why she was talking on the phone like that. I heard the phone click, and her turn around. She saw me, awake, and jumped, with her mouth in the shape of an "O."

"I didn't mean to scare you." I said, with a rare smile on my face. She smiled at me, but it didn't quite light up her face, so I could tell it was a fake. I felt my face scrunch into a look of confusion, but she brushed it off.

"You want something to eat?" She asked me. I shook my head, I wasn't that hungry. Something was off, I could feel it. I also felt a pull, like something was urging me to go a certain way. It confused me, and scared me. I went downstairs with Kim, so I didn't feel so alone. Today was Sunday, and tomorrow I had to go to school. Something that I was NOT looking forward to, at all. I hoped someone I knew was going. La Push schools had started a week earlier, so I wouldn't be missing much. Plus it was my senior year, so I could decide what to do, in a matter of months.

"Are you looking forward to tomorrow?" Kim asked, reading my mind.

"Not really, but I have no choice. I can't believe you graduated early." I grumbled, sitting in a chair, looking at Kim, who had a smug smile on her face. She was a few months older than me, but she got out of school early.

"You'll be out in no time, and we can spend more time together. How does that sound?" She asked me.

"Perfect." I said.

**JPOV!**

I packed in a hurry, throwing clothes in a bag, stuffing Violet's ring into my pocket. Nothing was going to stop me, but first, I had to get directions. I mapquested directions, and found them in a matter of minutes. I was on my way, to find the love of my life.

**EPOV!**

I ran until morning, and I was somewhere in southern Canada, when I felt a sharp tug, pulling me back towards La Push. Thoughts of Violet swirled into my mind, making me run faster. I could feel the pull, between her and I and it felt like nothing I had ever experience before. It was exhilarating, and frightening all at the same time. I ran until I got to her house. I could smell her, hear her heart beating, and knew she was still asleep. I gave a small bark, and saw Kim's head pop into view through the window. I whined, and her face disappeared from the window.

I heard the front door open, and I thought about phasing, but I didn't have any clothes. I yelled at myself for not thinking clearly. I ran over to the door, and saw Kim standing there.

"Seth?" She asked. I forgot she never saw anyone besides Jared in his wolf form. I shook my head, and her frustration showed on her face.

"Embry?" She asked, and I nodded, wagging my tail.

"Violet is alseep. Are you ok? Is Jared ok?" She asked, panic in her voice. I shook my head, then nodded. "So you aren't ok, but Jared is?" She asked, making sure she understood. I nodded again, and she let her breath loose she was holding, and leaned against the door frame.

"What's wrong?" She asked. I shook my head, wishing I could speak even though I was phased.

"Can you not tell me?" I shook my head again. I sat down, and was sitting eye level with her shoulder.

"Can I help?" She asked. My head shook again.

"Embry, I can't help you unless you phase back." I heard Violet stir, and my ears perked. I sniffed the air, but she was still asleep. My heart calmed down, I didn't want her to find out this way.

Kim stood up straight, following my gaze back to the bedroom window.

"She's fine, Embry, I swear. You should go, she usually wakes up soon." Kim bit her bottom lip, which usually meant she wanted to talk to Jared, if he wasn't around. I sighed, and turned to go.

"I'll see you later." Kim called after me. I ran into the forest, and headed home, knowing I was facing the worst.

**VPOV!**

I sat around Kim's with nothing to do. I tried watching T.V. but nothing held my interest, so I gave up on that. I felt like I needed something, anything to do. Kim was out, buying groceries, and I was pretty sure she was going to go see Jared. I saw my keys sitting on the coffee table, and decided I would go out driving. I ran out to my car, eager to get out of the house. I drove around, until I saw I was at Emily's house. I was surprised, that my subconscious brought me here. I felt at home here, like this was the home I was supposed to have. As if Emily was my mother, and Sam was my father. Sam scared me though, because he was so huge, and I had never seen him smile, not once. I stopped the car, and went to the front door, and rang the doorbell. I heard voices, and saw something in the window. The door opened, and Emily was standing there. When she saw me, her face lit up in a smile. Her scars pulled her face down, but her smile was still radiant.

"Hi, Violet. What are you doing here?" Her soft voice reached my ears, and a smile tugged at my lips.

"To be honest, I got bored.." I said above a whisper.

"Well, sweetie, come on in." She opened the door for me, and I stepped into the house. I saw A bunch of the boys from the bon fire there, and I couldn't name a single one, except for Jacob, Seth, and Jared. Same was no where to be seen, and having all these big lanky guys in one small room made my head spin. I was still standing in the doorway as Emily tried to shut the door. I moved forward fast, and fell into someone's arms. I looked up and saw Seth, holding me up so I wouldn't fall.

"Thanks." I whispered. I could barely hear myself, and I had no idea how he heard me, but he did.

"Your welcome." His white teeth sparkled against his russet skin. I looked around, but couldn't find the one person I was involuntarily looking for. I looked for him around Kim's apartment, knowing he wasn't there, but some part of me felt like he _should_ be there. My face fell when I saw he wasn't there, and Seth picked up on it.

"What's wrong?" He whispered into my ear. He had to bend down quite a bit to reach my ear.

"Oh, uhm, it's nothing." I turned a deep shade of red, wishing he wouldn't say anything more.

"Are you looking for Embry?" Hearing his name sent shivers down my spine. I do believe I was dying.

"N..No." I stammered, turning even more red. I felt like running away. Seth grinned, and I was humiliated.

"I know he doesn't like me. How could he?" I asked myself pitifully. Seth's grin was gone, replaced by confusion.

"Why wouldn't he like you?" Seth asked, clearly confused.

"Because, I'm not worth anything. I've been.." I motioned to my torso. Seth's eyes grew wide.

"Raped?" He mouthed. My eyes flew to his and they were panicked.

"No!" I whisper-yelled. He exhaled, clearly relieved. I relaxed too.

"I meant I've been beaten. Abused. I'm worthless." I mumbled the last part. I heard Seth grunt, and I looked up at him. His arms were crossed, and his face was furious.

"You. Are. Not. Worthless." He said, every word with feeling. "Don't ever say that. Everyone here agrees, you aren't worthless. You're family here." His voice softened. "And Embry likes you. He likes you a lot." A grin, tickled his lips. Something was behind that, but I didn't know what.

"Does he really like me?" I asked, looking around to see if anyone else was listening to our conversation. Jacob and Jared were busy playing a game, and the other guys around them were cheering them on.

"Would I lie to you about something like that?" He asked me. I looked to his eyes for an answer, and I got it from there.

"No." I smiled. Embry likes me. And I like him. Though one tiny, but powerful word was playing at the back of my mind. I brushed it off, knowing I couldn't possibly _love_ Embry. We just met 2 days ago. Love at first sight was not something I truly believed in, probably because I hardly had any love in my life. Nothing like that existed.. Right?

"He will be back soon. I can tell you that." Seth said, hugging me. I hugged him back, feeling right at home. A thought came to mind, that I had meant to ask.

"Seth, how old are you?" His laugh rumbled against my head.

"How old do I look?" He stepped back, arms wide, looking at me. I thought for a minute, then answered.

"You look about 25." I said.

"I'm sixteen." He grinned. My mouth hung open.

"Six.. Sixteen?" I whispered.

"Yup. Uhm.. What about.. Ah.." I saw the look of wonderment on his face. I giggled.

"I'm seventeen. I'll be eighteen in a few months." His eyes were wide.

"You don't look that old. You look like you're barely 16." I blushed.

"Thanks, Seth. Uhm.. How old is.." I didn't need to finish my sentence.

"He's 18." My mouth hung slack. Embry looked to be at least 27. He looked good for his age.

"Who's 18?" I heard someone say. I'd recognize that voice anywhere. I turned around, and saw Embry, standing there, looking handsome as he always did. I felt my knees go weak, and I was thankful I was sitting down.

"You are." Seth said, innocently. Embry's eyebrow rose, and Seth grinned at him.

"I don't want to know why you were discussing my age. I'm sure it was for a good reason." Embry said, messing around, and sat down dramatically. Everyone laughed, and then the wrestling match started. Embry tackled Seth, and Jake tried to step in, while Jared got in on it, and Emily yelled at everyone to get out of her house, but she was laughing while she told them. All the guys ran outside, and were wrestling in the yard. I went and sat on the porch swing, watching. Embry shoved Seth off of his back, which made Seth knock into Collin, so Collin and Brady both tackled Seth to the ground. I laughed, and then I noticed that Embry was coming back towards the house. I felt everything go stiff, and my heart sped up. He didn't stop until he sat down next to me. He was so hot, in the heat sense.. But also in the look sense.

"Hi." Embry's voice was soft, and very deep. I felt my breath hitch in my throat, and everything else wasn't there.

"Hey." I whispered, looking into his eyes. They were a dark, burnt umber. I felt my mouth go slack, and I got lost in those beautiful eyes.

"You're going to school tomorrow right?" He asked. I noticed he was sitting very close to me, closer than any normal person would be sitting. I liked that.

"Yes. I'm going to be a senior." He smiled, and I felt my heart flutter.

"So am I. Maybe we'll have some classes together." _Oh, you don't know how much I would love that!_

"Maybe." I smiled at him. I heard the door open, and I looked up, and saw Emily standing there, with the phone in hand. She looked at me, and she looked away.

"Jared! Kim's on the phone!" Her voice was worried, and Jared stopped wrestling with Paul, and ran over to get the phone. Something was wrong, and Embry and I looked at each other. He knew it too.

**JPOV!**

I had driven for hours on end, looking for this small town, and I found everything but. First, I drove through Port Angeles, and then made my way to Forks. Who would name a town Forks anyway? I finally found La Push, and I had no idea what to look for next. I found a small restaurant, and ate some lunch. I overheard some of the kids talking about some sort of "gang" that had been "protecting the reservation." I didn't really understand most of what they were talking about, but I heard someone say something about a new girl in town, that was going to start high school here the next day. I wondered if it could be Violet, but why would she be enrolling in school here? I had many questions, and no answers. I saw one of the kids that were talking about this new girl, and went up to him.

"Hey, how's it going?" I asked. He looked me up and down, probably wondering why I was talking to him.

"Hey." He said simply.

"I overheard you talking about some sort of gang, and a new girl that is going to be starting school here tomorrow. Do you know anything about her?" I asked. He and his friends looked at each other before answering.

"We don't know anything, except that she's staying with one of the gang's girlfriends. Why? Do you know her?" They asked me.

"I think I might. You've never seen her, or met her have you?" I tried digging for answers.

"We don't know a lot. The guys in the gang stay to themselves at school, and some have girls with them all the time." The one boy who talked for the whole group explained. They all looked at me like I was crazy.

"Do you know where I can find her?" I asked. Most shook their head. I grumbled to myself.

"Thanks anyway. Have a good day." I paid for my food, and went outside. I pulled out a cigarette and thought of my next move. I knew Violet was here, but I had no idea where. I was leaning against my car, when I saw someone drive by. It looked exactly like Violet. I jumped in my car, and sped off, following the car. I stayed far enough behind so she wouldn't feel like she was being followed. I followed her to apartments, where she got out, and went up to a certain room. I got out of the car, and went up to the room. I knocked on the door, and when it opened, a girl, who shared similar features with Violet looked up at me.

"How can I help you?" she asked. How was I going to explain what I was doing here.

"Um.. Hello, my name is Jordan. I'm looking for Violet Adams. You wouldn't happen to know her would you?" I asked. I saw a hint of recognition in her eyes. I knew why she looked so familiar. She was the other little girl from the picture that I found in Violet's room.

"Yes, I know her. But she isn't here. You need to leave." She started to shut the door, but I put my hand on it, so she couldn't shut it. Standing

"I really need to speak with her. If you see her, send her to see me." I handed her a piece of paper with the address of the place I was staying. I left, going back to my hotel. I think that she knew something, she wasn't going to tell me what it was.

**EPOV!**

As soon as I walked in the door, I was expecting my mother to be standing there, hands on her hips, ready to yell at me the moment I came through the door. I was greeted with sudden quietness. I went into the kitchen, and saw a note on the fridge.

_Embry,_

_I'll be gone all week on business. We still aren't done talking. As soon as I get home you ARE going to be grounded. No questions asked. I don't care if Sam needs you at work, or whatever. You are staying home. I love you._

_~Mom_

I sighed. I knew this talk was going to happen sooner or later. I had to tell her. I didn't want her to worry, but it was that or keep fighting with her. No one knew who my father was, but I wanted to know. I decided then and there, that if she wanted to know the truth about where I've been, and what has been going on the last year or so, I would get to know who my real father was.

I changed into jeans and a white t-shirt, and headed over to Emily's. I had a strong feeling that Violet was going to be there. I could feel that pulling sensation again, and my heart physically ached, knowing where she was, and that I wasn't with her. I drove, which drives me insane. It takes so much longer to drive rather than running, but I'm sure she would wonder how I got there if I just happened to show up.

No one was outside when I pulled up, so I walked in the door, and saw my brothers, and Violet sitting beside Seth. I heard Seth say "He's 18."

"Who's 18?" I asked, wondering if they were talking about me. Violet's face turned a bright red. Yup, definitely me.

"You are." Seth said, an innocent look crossed his face. _Guilty. _I thought. My eyebrow rose.

"I don't want to know why you were discussing my age. I'm sure it was for a good reason." I said, sitting down, hand over my forehead, goofing off. Everyone laughed, and then the wrestling match started. Everything was a blur. I wrestled and laughed over anyone who was near me. Seth was tackling me, and I knocked him off me, and he fell into someone else. I made my way back to the house, where Violet was sitting on the front porch swing. I sat next to her.

"Hi." I said softly. I stared at her face, unable to comprehend how this wonderful girl was mine, for eternity. Her soft lips drew me in, her green eyes, made me lose every comprehendible thought, and her curls made me want to run my fingers through her dark hair.

"Hey." She whispered back. Her eyes pierced through me, and I couldn't think of anything. I was in a field of green. One thought came to mind, one I had meant to ask.

"You're going to school tomorrow right?" I scooted closer to her, hoping she wouldn't notice. I was trying my best to go slow, since she had been.. I didn't finish that thought.

"Yes. I'm going to be a senior." I smiled. I heard her heart skip a beat. My heart swelled, just thinking about what I did to her.

"So am I. Maybe we'll have some classes together." I threw a line out there, hoping she would catch on that she means the world to me.

"Maybe." She smiled at me. Everything melted, and I was thrilled. I heard the door open.

"Jared! Kim's on the phone!" Her voice was worried, and Jared stopped wrestling with Paul, and ran over to get the phone. Something was wrong, and Violet and I looked at each other. Her eyes were filled with worry, and she knew something was up. Jared went inside, but I could hear the conversation easily. Violet sat back on the swing, and I listened to the conversation.

"Hello?" Jared's deep voice, thick with concern.

"Jared. You remember Jordan, Violet's ex? He found me." I heard Jared's intake of air. I didn't have time to think before he answered.

"Where. Is. He." Jared said through clenched teeth.

"He left, he followed me, and asked me if I knew Violet. He gave me the address of the hotel he's staying at. We can't let him find Violet. And we can't let her know he's here. She would go find him and try to make him leave. We can't let him harm her anymore. Not after Embry." I heard Kim say. I was touched, knowing she cared about me, and her cousin.

"Good. We won't say a word. I'll tell Embry, and everyone else. We'll keep her safe, baby. Don't worry about it. She's family now. We'll protect her from him."

I stopped listening, and looked at my imprint. Her arms were around her knees, and her chin sitting on top of them. She was looking out towards the road. All I wanted to do was scoop her up in my arms and kiss her, over and over. But I knew I had to respect her, and control my feelings. Dang, that was gonna be really hard. I put my hand on her back gently.

"Violet? I'm sure Kim's ok. There's nothing to be worried about." I looked at her face. Her beautiful eyes looked up at me, with complete trust.

"I believe you." She whispered, simply. I had no words to describe anything anymore. To know she trusted me, believed what I said, made me a happier man.

**Ok, so this was really hard to write! And I have no excuse for this being months late! But my friend helped me, (thanks Abby!!!) So thankfully I got it done, and now I will stop this A/N cause its really long haha.**

**Oh yes. I'm going to have a choir nerd moment!!!! so our first concert is this week, and I have a beautiful dress we get to wear and I feel soo pretty in it! And im so excited cause its our first performance of the year and im in a quartet and its just so dang happy! **

**Ok moments gone, on here anyway haha, so I will let you get on with your life. **

**WAIT! STOP! HAMMER TIME! Review! ASAP! NOW DO IT NOW! **

**I WILL LOVE YOU!!!! **

**Thanks :D **


	8. Chapter 8!

**Ok, so this chapter should be interestin :] **

**Away we go!**

* * *

**EPOV!**

School was one of the most pointless places since I phased. I wouldn't need to go to college, so I didn't see the point in going anymore, but Mom would hound me if I dropped out. Another reason for needing to talk to her. But knowing Violet was going to be there, made school worth going to. Having to wake up early was one of the worst things about it. I drug myself out of bed, got into the shower, did my whole entire morning routine. I drove to school, taking as long as possible. I found Seth sitting in his truck, with Collin and Brady in the back. There were quite a few more wolves in the pack, since the big fight with the Volturi, and some had graduated with Jake and Quil, while others were only freshman. I casually walked over to Seth's car, and pushed him off of it. He fell forward, onto the ground but caught himself and stood up right before his nose touched the ground. He spun around and saw me, then he started to laugh. I chuckled with him, until I smelled something. Someone, to be more precise. I turned around, and saw Violet stepping out of a silver Nissan Altima. My heart sped up, and I felt slack, like if Seth blew on me I would fall over. Her eyes lifted from the ground and she searched, as if she knew I was near. Her eyes met mine, and that same connection I felt the day I met her, only it was stronger, and hit me harder.

"Violet." I heard myself whisper. She stepped towards me, her eyes locked with mine, letting me see into her soul. I heard snickering from behind me and, disappointedly, turned to see Brady, Collin, and Seth laughing. I turned back to Violet, and she was getting her bag out of her car. I grabbed the strap and took it from her.

"Here, let me get that for you." I said, putting the bag over my shoulder. Her lips turned up into a tiny smile. I shut the car door for her, and we walked into school together.

**VPOV!**

School was something I completely dreaded. I knew I was going to be the new kid, and these kids had grown up together. I was glad I knew some of the guys beforehand, so I wouldn't be completely alone. There was only one sad thing about it was I didn't know any girls that go here. That was one thing I was worried about. But Embry made my morning better, making me forget my worries. We compared schedules, and we had 2 out of 4 classes together. That made me happy, and I had 3 classes with Seth, which made me glad too. The bells rang, and I walked off to 1st period, which I didn't have with Seth or Embry. I walked into the room, seeing Quileute teenagers sitting at desks, talking to other kids. I sat down in a desk near the middle of the room, where I felt most comfortable. Out of my peripheral vision I saw someone sit down next to me. I looked up, trying to be concealing, and saw a girl, who had brown hair that came about 2 inches past her shoulders, and it was blow dried. She had on glasses that were black with white intricate design, but were stylish, the kind that any designer would wear. She was wearing a gray and white striped long sleeved shirt, and dark wash jeans, with black converse. She was on the small end of the scale, in height. She couldn't have been over five feet, but I was only 5'4. She bent over to get something out of her purse, and her binder fell off of her desk, and onto the floor of my row of desks. She looked over, and I heard her mutter, "Crap, this is _not_ my day."

"Could you pick that up for me, please?" She asked, looking up at me with big brown doe eyes. They shined, with a warmth that made me want to wrap her up in a big hug.

"Sure." I whispered. I picked it up, and placed it in her small hand, which the nails were painted black on.

After she arranged everything, she turned back to me, and held out her hand.

"Hey, I'm Jasmine Richards." I took her hand, and shook it.

"I'm Violet Adams." I said. She smiled at me.

"I like your name. We're both a type of flower." I found that extremely ironic.

"So, what are the people like here?" She asked me. I looked up at her.

"I'm new here. This is my first year here." I said.

"Really? So am I! Thank goodness, I'm not the only 'New Kid.'" She rolled her eyes.

We talked until class started, and I came to learn that she has a younger sister, she moved from Tennessee, (she barely had an accent) and she's never been able to find that one special guy. All the guys she'd fallen for before had been awful towards her, or her parents didn't like. She told me a lot about her life back home, and I could tell she liked getting to know people well. I found out that we had 3rd period together, with Seth and Embry. I told her about them, and all of the guys, and how she would love them all.

Lunch rolled around, and I found Seth and Embry sitting at a table with a few of the other guys; Taylor, Jayden, and Daryan. Jasmine said that she was going to buy a drink, then come and find me.

"Hey, Vi." Seth said when I walked up. He had two trays full of food as did every other guy at the table.

"Can you guys make room? I met someone new, and she asked me to save her a seat." They scooted down, and I sat down next to Embry, leaving a space between Seth and I for Jasmine.

I was looking for her, and saw her at the edge of the cafeteria, and waved to her. She walked over, and sat down next to me. Seth was throwing french fries at Taylor across the table. Jasmine brushed against him, and he looked at her just as she was sitting down. His mouth went slack, his eyes grew soft. The table grew quiet, and Jayden looked at Daryan, then looked at Taylor. Embry just stared at Seth. Jasmine was looking at something in one of her folders, and she hadn't looked up yet. Seth looked at Embry, over my head. Seth nodded slightly, then looked back down at Jasmine as if he couldn't believe something.

She looked up at me, then looked at the guys sitting at the table. She took their quietness as a sign for her to talk.

"Oh, I'm sorry, how rude of me." She said with a twinge of a country accent.

"Hey, yall, I'm Jasmine Richards. And you are..?" She looked at me. I looked at Embry, who was sitting there looking down at me, which made me turn red.

"Jasmine, this is Embry." I wasn't even looking at her, I was looking into Embry's eyes, losing myself. I focused, remembering I wasn't the only person here.

"And this is Taylor, Jayden, Daryan–" I saved Seth for last, "and Seth."

She looked up at Seth, and he looked down at her. I don't know what happened, but she smiled, and he smiled back. I was so lost, and didn't know what to say. She turned back towards me, and everyone resumed eating, like nothing had happened. I brushed it off, but I was going to ask Embry what went on later.

We walked into our 3rd period, and Jasmine sat in front of me, and Embry beside me. I noticed ever since lunch, Seth had been hovering over Jasmine, near her, as much as possible. He was sitting next to her, in front of Embry. I stopped watching them, when something else happened. A girl who was _extremely_ thin, had long, deep black, straight hair walked towards Embry and sat behind him.

"Hey, Embry." I heard her coo in his ear. I felt my hand clench around my pencil.

"Hey, Sharon." His annoyance reached my ears, and I relaxed.

"Where have you been all weekend? We haven't seen you anywhere." A strand of hair was wrapped around her slender finger.

"I've been busy." His answer was curt. I wondered why he was being so hostile towards her, until she stood up and her fingernail ran across his shoulders, and between his shoulder blades. I felt my blood run cold, and I felt my teeth grind. Red tinted my vision, and I shook. I felt angered, yet protective. _Jealousy_, my mind registered.

Jasmine was looking back at us, which made Seth turn around. Embry's eyes fixated on mine as he soaked up my reaction to this girl.

"Knock it off, Sharon. Don't you think being rejected five times already has told you that Em's _not_ interested?" Seth said, smoothly. The girl's face scrunched up at Seth, and she sat down, her arms crossed over her enormous chest. I turned around in my desk, and looked at Embry out of the corner of my eye. He was tensed up, frustrated. Seth turned and whispered something inaudible to me, or Jasmine.

Classes went on, and before I knew it, the day was over. I walked with Jasmine to my car. Embry and Seth tailed behind us, walked towards their trucks.

"We should all hang out, together." Jasmine said, being the brave one, saying what we were all thinking.

"Yeah, we should." Seth said, staring at her. Jasmine barely seemed to notice, but if she did she didn't let it show. I nodded, and Embry smiled at me.

"How about right now? We could go to the beach again.." His sentence stopped short, he and Seth grinned at me.

"As long as you promise to not drown me this time." I joked. Jasmine looked from me, to Embry, then Seth. She shook her head.

"I don't want to know. But hey, I'm glad to go. I don't want to head 'home.'" She put air quotes when she said home.

"You can ride with me." Seth said eagerly, his face bright.

"I thought Collin was gonna take your truck home?" Embry asked. Seth looked at him, and Seth had a bewildered look on his face. Jasmine and I looked at them both, very confused.

"Oh, right! I forgot. I'll ride with you, Em." He looked defeated, and his face fell, and it made my heart hurt. I looked at Jasmine, and her face was in a frown, as if she felt the same way I did, but 10 times worse. Embry placed a hand on Seth's shoulder, and pulled him towards Embry's truck.

Jasmine turned towards me after they walked out of hearing distance.

"What was that all about?" She asked me, following me to my car.

"I have no idea. The whole group is secretive. I don't understand half of their conversations, and it frustrates me. I feel like it's something I should know." I said, opening up to her as I stepped into my car. We started it, and I pulled out behind Embry's truck.

"So.. Seth's cute." She said, being plainly blunt.

"He is. I think of him as a younger brother, even though I've only been here a few days." I said.

"Oh. Well, that's not what I meant.." She said looking down at her hands. I saw her face turn red, and I smiled to myself.

"I kinda figured." After that, we dropped the subject. I told her about the day at the beach and what to expect if the guys got any ideas. She laughed when I told her that they threw me in the water.

"I don't think you could have fought back anyway, they look so strong." She giggled.

"They are, but they can be gentle too.." I let my voice trail, thinking of Embry, and how he was _very_ strong-looking but was like a.. puppy in a way. Very sweet and gently, yet strong and graceful.

"What are you thinking about?" Jasmine asked me, breaking up my thought process.

"Oh.. Nothing." I felt my cheeks turn pink.

"Were you thinking of a guy..?" She said her lips turned up into a sly smile.

"Yes, I was." I said, being sly back.

"Who is it? Do you have a boyfriend that I should know about?" She asked, a laugh ready in her voice.

I thought of Jordan, which I completely forgot all day. Embry helps me forget, everything bad that has happened to me. I suddenly felt warm, and safe just thinking of Embry. But thoughts of Jordan shattered that warmth, and made everything cold and made me feel unsafe. I involuntarily shivered, but thankfully Jasmine didn't notice.

"I don't have a boyfriend." I said simply.

"Do you like someone, then? Because I think I can name who it is." She smiled at me, looking at me with her big brown beautiful eyes.

"Oh? And who do you think this person is?" I asked, jokingly.

"Embry. Embry Call."

**EPOV!**

After I had to literally drag Seth away from Jasmine, we got in my car and headed towards the beach.

"I don't believe this! I, Seth Clearwater, imprinted on the most beautiful, wonderful, out-going girl on the planet! Can you believe this, Em? I still don't believe it! She's going to be mine.. All mine.." The poor kid. He couldn't shut up about her, and he had only met her less than 4 hours ago.

"Seth! Please calm down, we need to talk about this. I know you love her, but you can't tell her after knowing her for one day, I suggest you take it slow, but you should tell her when _you_ feel it's time." I said, being the older-brother-figure that he needed. I mean, he had Leah, but she could be so wrapped up in herself she hardly noticed Seth.

"I know, Em. I wasn't planning on telling her today, but as soon as I can, because.. Well, you know I don't like lying to people." he confided in me. Seth could never lie, even when he wanted to. Which is why Sue found out about the werewolf thing earlier than planned.

"Yup, I know Seth. I was just letting you know, which is why I wanted you to ride with me to the beach so I could tell you that."

"Thanks, Embry."

We arrived at the beach, with Violet and Jasmine behind us. I hated being away from her, and now Seth knew exactly how I felt. I watched her climb out of her car, so tempting, so perfect. I didn't realize my eyes lingered on here, until I heard her clear her throat.

"Let's go." I heard her say, but I was searching for her eyes. I found them, and saw something, in them. Some sort of recognition, some feeling that was just being uncovered, one that I knew well.

She had feelings for me, and they were strong. She may not know about them yet, but I saw a faint truth that they were deep inside her, and I couldn't wait to surface them.

**JPOV!**

I went to the La Push school the next morning, hoping to find a glimpse of Violet. It hurt to think of her, knowing she wasn't with me, and me not knowing where she was. I sat in my car, in the parking lot for awhile, until someone came out and told me I had to leave or they would call the police. I drove back to my hotel, and sat in my room, until school let out. I went back, and waited to see when she came out. Every single one of the teens looked the same. I knew I could never find her in this sea of kids. I gave up, and drove around, unable to contain myself, I was so angry.

I pulled into a bar, got a few drinks, and drove off again. I went back to the apartments that the girl I followed yesterday. I was waiting, for Violet to come back. And I wasn't going to leave until I found her.

* * *

**That was pretty awesome :D ok so I introduced a new character, Jasmine, who Seth imprinted on! (Yaay! I've always loved Seth :]) and I was thinking about writing a story about their life together, as a side story formed from this one.. Let me know how youd like that will you? **

**Keep reviewing, let me know about the side-story :D**

**~Courtney**


	9. Chapter 9!

**Ok guys, this is a busy time of year, for anybody, but especially me, but I shouldn't neglect my stories, so yeah. **

**Read my newest story, **_**I'll Stand By You**_**, it's the side story with Seth and Jasmine :D**

**onward!**

* * *

**VPOV!**

I was looking into Embry's eyes, and I felt such a strong connection, like he was the only person in the world who knew how I felt, about him, after such a short period of time. I saw Jasmine and Seth run down the beach, but I didn't give them a second glance. I was too busy drooling over Embry being so close to me.

"They're getting along fast." I said, gulping at the end, every nerve in me alive.

"Yeah. They are." He said, breathing against my face. His breath was hot, but it smelled insanely sweet, like oranges. I couldn't think, couldn't form a coherent sentence. At first, I thought he was going to kiss me, and every fiber of me wanted him to, more than anything in the world. But he pulled away, and looked down at the ground. I finally remembered to breathe again, when he was 3 feet away from my face.

I turned to look and see where Jazz and Seth went, but I saw nothing but beach, and logs of driftwood.

"So.." Embry said, still looking at his feet. I didn't know what to do, or say.

"Yes?" I asked, looking up at his face. His eyes met mine, and I felt like jell-O again.

"Let's take a walk." He said, holding out his hand. I was hesitant, thinking of Jordan, and our walks. I shuddered, and Embry noticed. His brow furrowed, and his mouth set in a straight line. I felt awful, for making him think I didn't want to hold his hand, and that was the completely opposite feeling welling within me. I took his hand, slowly. His fingers intertwined with mine, and his hand engulfed my hand. It was cold before, but now it was warming up, thanks to his hot skin. We walked down the beach, looking at the driftwood, and the multi-colored pebbles lining the ground. I didn't say a word, I just walked beside him and we held hands. It was so simple, but it meant the world. I compared every feeling from being with Embry to being with Jordan. Embry made me feel safe, like nothing could hurt me, and Jordan was the thing that hurt me the most. I hardly ever gave my parents second thought anymore. They couldn't do anything to force me back to my home. Plus, I didn't want to leave my newly discovered family. And Embry. The thought of leaving him made my chest swell, and my heart literally hurt. I felt a little dizzy, and I swayed.

"Can we sit down?" I asked, weakly.

"Sure." Embry looked at me, with concern and sat me down on some driftwood, lying on the open beach.

"Are you ok?" He asked me. The dizziness was fading, but I knew I should stay sitting for a few more minutes.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You sure?" He asked, his palm to my forehead.

"You wouldn't be able to tell if I had a fever.." I said, jokingly. It made him grin, and my heart lurched at the sight. It beat a little faster, and I felt a blush creeping up on my face. I hid it under my curls, but Embry's fingers brushed back my hair, something Jordan had never done for me.

I looked over at him, and the way he was looking at me made me feel like a queen. I blushed even more, which made him smile.

"What did you think of school?" He asked me. I was surprised, school was the farthest thing from my mind.

"It was ok. It's not where I want to be, but you gotta graduate sometime." I said, staring at my hands. He huffed like he knew exactly what I was talking about.

"So why are you and you're friends so secretive?" I asked, one of my burning questions. This took him by surprise, and he looked over at me, with a bewildered look on his face.

"Well, I'd never noticed before." He said simply, and got off the driftwood to pick up a rock. He skipped it across the surface of the ocean, and we both watched it plunk into the dark water.

I shivered. It was getting colder, and my hoodie wasn't doing me justice.

I guess Embry heard my teeth chattering, because he turned around.

"Are you freezing?" He asked. I then noticed he wasn't wearing a jacket. _That's kinda weird.._

"Y..yes." I answered. He took my hand, and pulled me up off the driftwood.

"Hold on.." He said, picking me up, and slinging me across his back. He ran me back to the truck, and we sat in the bed, next to one another. He put his arm around me, and I was warmed instantly. I snuggled into his side, without even realizing it.

"So.. How do you like La Push?" He asked.

"I love it, actually. I can't see myself anywhere else." I said, staring out into the woods, listening to frogs croak, and crickets chirp, and thunder rumble in the distance. I heard a thump-thump of feet running, and looked up to see Seth running down the beach with Jasmine on his back. They reached the end of the truck, and Seth was breathing regularly, barely winded.

"We're hungry!" Seth said excitedly.

"Well, I guess we'll go get something." Embry said casually.

"Ok. But this time, she's riding with me." Seth said, a determined look crossed his face, and we all laughed. Embry stood, and helped me up, and we climbed into the seats. The truck rumbled to life underneath me, and I felt the hum of the vehicle. We drove to the nearest place to get food, which was the small 50's style restaurant. We ordered our food, and ate, while the guys stuffed their faces full. The rain was pouring down when we were getting ready to leave, and Jasmine's face pinched up into dislike.

"I absolutely hate the rain." She said, sighing.

"I don't mind it, I just mind the getting wet part." I said, agreeing with her. I didn't want to head back to the apartment just yet, something in me told me it was a bad idea, so I decided I would stick with Embry, which I was perfectly content with.

"Hey, let's go see Emily!" Seth said, his eyes fixating on Jazz's face. It was around 6:00, so it seemed fine enough. I was glad to get to go back to Emily's. It was like a second home to me already, even if the house was tiny, and all those huge boys stayed there a good part of the time.

We hopped into the car again, and drove through the rain to Emily's small house. We ran inside, trying to get away from the freezing rain, well, Jasmine and I did, while Seth and Embry took their time, trying to be manly I suppose. I sat down on the couch, and Embry next to me. Seth sat in the floor, next to Jasmine.

"Where is everyone?" I asked, wondering aloud.

"Who knows. I think I hear someone upstairs.." Embry said, listening.

"Sam? Is that you?" I heard Emily's voice, as she descended down the stairs.

"No, it's Embry." He said. I heard Seth whispering in Jasmine's ear, probably telling her to not stare at Emily's face.

She appeared at the bottom of the stairs, and I looked up to see her. She was wearing a light pink sweater, and lighter jeans. Even with her scarred face she was still beautiful. I looked at Jasmine, and she was taking Emily in, and she seemed surprised.

"Oh. I was hoping it was Sam. I need to tell him something.." Her face was glowing, with delight. Seth looked like he was about to burst if he didn't say something, and I wondered what was so important.

"Emily this is Jasmine, my im.." He shut his mouth as quickly as it had opened. Her eyes widened, then softened as if she understood what he had been going to say. Embry's expression screamed for Seth to shut his face.

"My new friend." He saved himself quickly. I was wondering what in the world was going on, and Jasmine seemed completely out of the loop as well.

"So I see. It's lovely to meet you, Jasmine. I'm sure you'll get along here quite nicely, just like everyone else." She looked over at me and winked. I felt my lips upturn into a tiny smile. I felt Embry looking down at me, and I felt my famous blush turn my face a bright carmine.

She hugged us both, and ran outside with her car keys. Embry stuck his head out the door, and I sat down on the small, slowly becoming more familiar couch. Embry closed the door behind him, and looked over at us.

"Emily's going to find Sam, to tell him something. Apparently it's big. But she said we can hang out here as long as we want." He grinned at me.

Emily returned around 30 minutes later, with Sam by her side. They went outside, and sat on the porch talking about something. We talked for what seemed like hours, until we heard a commotion going on outside. All four of us stood up and ran outside to see what was going on. We saw Jared throwing a fit and Jacob was with him, restraining him. He saw me, and started screaming.

"YOU! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" His eyes were blazing with a fire of hatred. If Jacob and Sam weren't holding him back, I'm sure he would be beating the crap out of me. I hid behind Embry, scared for my life, because Jared wasn't the first person I had seen this angry at me before. I clung to Embry, and one arm held me gently behind him.

"What the heck Jared?" Embry said, loudly but not yelling.

"KIM IS GONE! AND IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF HER!" His voice somehow got louder and louder, and he began to tremble, and a hum was in the air.

"What happened?" Sam said, in a low voice, attempting to calm him down.

"I went to her apartment. A note was on the door. It said if I ever wanted to see Kim again I was going to have to give up Violet." His voice was a harsh growl. I sunk beneath Embry's touch, knowing who left that note. Jasmine watched, her mouth hung open, and Seth was holding her back not wanting her to get in on this. I felt everything go still, everyone was holding their breath, wondering what the next move was going to be. I felt tears come to my eyes, and my wall breaking down. I knew I was never going to be able to leave my old life behind.

"I'll go." I mouthed, and let go of Embry's shirt. He felt my hands let him free, and he turned around, and his face was full of hatred.

"You can't go." He said through clenched teeth.

"I have to." I whispered brokenly, looking down at the porch.

"No." His voice was hard, unmoving.

"I can't let him hurt her." I whispered, pleading. I looked into his eyes, and saw the hurt, the anxiety there.

"We'll stop him. You cannot leave this house, we will get him. Do you understand me?" He said, gripping my shoulders with his big hot hands. I looked up into his eyes, but everything was getting blurry.

"Yes.." I said, my voice breaking.

"Good. Stay here with Emily. C'mon guys." Embry walked off the porch, while Sam, Jake, and Jared followed him. Seth was still holding Jasmine, and he looked down into her eyes.

"I'll take you home." He said quietly. She nodded, barely. They walked past me, and Jasmine looked at me, with confusion and compassion. She didn't understand what was going on, yet she felt sorry for me.

"I'll see you later?" She said, as if asking a question.

"Yeah.." I whispered, softly. She hugged me fast, and Seth's eyes met mine, and I saw the hidden message there. _It'll be ok._

Emily took my hand, and led me into the house. She sat me down on the couch, which felt like a cruel joke. _I_ was the one he wanted. _I _was the one who could save my cousin from that monster. And yet those boys, people I barely knew, were going to get my cousin, to protect me.

After that thought, another one came to mind. What if they were doing that to just save Kim.. And they didn't care if he got to me? No, that wasn't it. Maybe, for Jared that was how he felt. But not Embry.. I didn't know Jake or Sam that well, so I didn't know how they felt about it.

I knew I couldn't sit there and stay, so I mumbled something about going upstairs to the bathroom. I walked slowly up the stairs, and ran into Emily's bathroom. There was a window, and it was smaller than normal, but it was my only hope.

I had promised Embry I would stay here. But I didn't promise for how long. And going against that promise cut me deep, but Jordan was my problem, not theirs. I stepped onto the counter, and opened the window. I heard someone speaking downstairs, and I froze. It stopped, and I continued my jail break. I had one leg out, searching for something to step on. I looked through the glass to see if there was anything to step on, and I saw a thick branch of a tall tree. I was thankful, but it was about an arms length away from the window. I stepped out, feeling the branch under my foot. I crawled out, into the tree. Climbing down was fairly simple, though I got stuck a few times. I ran out front, jumped in my car and took off before Emily could stop me. I drove, furiously to our apartment, and saw Embry and the others there, making a plan. I ducked down, hiding. I had no idea where Jordan was, and how I was going to get there. I figured my only choice was to follow the guys. They stood there, for about 5 more minutes, then took off in Jacobs truck, Jared and Embry in the back. I put my hood on my head, and pulled out behind them. We drove up to a nicer hotel, and they piled out of the car. Jared's face was filled with anger, hatred. I huddled deeper into my seat, wondering if his anger was towards me, or Jordan. I didn't know, I'm sure I didn't want to know.

They walked up to a door, and knocked on it, but no one answered. Sam whispered something to the other three, they nodded and went around to the side. I only had minutes, I jumped out of my car, and ran towards the door. I knocked once, but the door opened and I was pulled inside. I was dazed for a second, but I heard someone locking the door. I looked around, and saw nobody.

"Well. I've finally found you. You would think that in a town as small as this I would have found you a lot sooner." I knew that voice. I would have known it anywhere. I couldn't move, couldn't speak. I was frozen with fear of what happened to Kim, what's going to happen to me.

"Where's Kim?" I whispered, not daring to turn around, I was too afraid.

"All in good time. First, what in the world made you run?" He came into my view, and my heart was beating hard with adrenaline.

"I don't know." I whispered, trying to avoid what I knew was coming.

"Yes, you do. Tell me." He pleaded. I thought of Embry, and it made me warm, and less afraid. I heard a muffled scream. My eyes widened, and I looked into his cold blue eyes.

"You're cousin is very.. Difficult." His smile made my stomach hurt, and I felt sick.

"Where. Is. She." I said through my teeth, holding back.

"Impatient, are we? Well, that won't do." He slapped me, hard, across the face. My hand flew up to my face, cradling it.

"Come on." he growled, and grabbed my arm. He dragged me into the bedroom, where Kim was tied up on the bed. Awful thoughts flew to my head, wondering if he hurt her..

"VIOLET!" she yelped, "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I'm here to.." But I didn't get to finish. Jordan threw me to the floor. I sat up, baffled.

"What are you DOING?!" Kim yelled. Jordan leaned over her, untying her hands, and feet. He held her by the arm, and took her back into the opening room. He opened the door, and threw her outside. He locked the door back, and walked back into the bedroom where I was still on the floor.

"Get up!" He yelled at me, and pulled me up. My arm was going to have a bruise on it by morning. I wished that Embry was here, to save me, take me away from this mad man.

"We're going home." He said, pushing me against the bed, and going to pack his bag.

_I am home._ I thought to myself. Tears sprang to my eyes, as I realized I would never see Embry, Emily, Jasmine or Seth again.

"Why are you crying? You should be happy!" I heard Jordans roar, and then I felt his fist connect to my jaw. Another bruise.

"I'm sorry. I am happy." I said, my words slurred.

"LIAR!" He screamed, and clawed my shirt. It came off, with his hand, and he chuckled with pleasure. I stiffened, unsure of his motives. He turned me around, so my back was facing him, and he clawed my back, and pain short through me. I screamed, and felt my blood ooze from the cut.

I heard rapid knocking on the door, and Jordan growled. He went to the little room up front, while I leaned over the bed, trying to breath normally. I saw blood on the sheets, and felt sick. I heard Jordan cussing, then he came back into the bedroom. He started beating me, harder and longer than he had before. He took out all his anger on me, and then he stopped, and was breathing hard. I could barely breathe, and my vision was becoming fuzzy. I hurt everywhere, and everything was becoming strangely numb. It felt nice, and I was about to give in to the darkness, when I heard someone crying, then a bang, then shrieking. Then everything went black.

**EPOV!**

I was furious. Beyond furious. Jared had no right to yell at Violet that way, no matter how angry he was. Everything was a blur up until we got to the hotel. Jared knocked on the door, and we heard someone breathing inside, but we decided to split up and ambush when he came out. We went around the side, to see if there was another way in, when I heard someone running, and the door opened the shut. I looked around, but didn't see anything. I heard a smack, as did the rest of the guys, from inside the room. I ran to the front, trying to look in the window, but the blinds were pulled. We heard yelling, but I was so upset, I barely heard any of it. The door opened and closed, but the Kim was standing outside. She looked surprised, and then she turned and banged on the door.

"LET HER OUT! LET HER OUT!" she was screaming, crying. She had bruises and cuts on her arms and face. Jared ran around the corner, and scooped her up in his arms, and she hugged him back, still sobbing.

"He.. I.. She.." She babbled about something, but Jared was kissing her face, her neck everything. I was still mad at him, but too confused about what Kim had screamed for the anger to register.

"What did you say?" I said aloud.

"He has Violet." she said, sobbing again, clinging to Jared.

I saw red. Nothing else mattered, except getting her out of that hotel room. I heard a scream, and my heart tore in half. I fell to my knees, unable to hold myself up.

"Violet.." I whimpered. A new strength ran through me. I had to get Violet away from that.. monstrosity. I kicked down the door, while Jacob and Sam flanked at my sides. We saw Jordan standing there, shuddering with his sobs, and Violet strewn across the bed. I saw her eyes were barely open, and she was bleeding, from multiple places. I growled, and felt myself shaking.

"YOU!" I snarled. Jordan looked up at us, fear ran through his eyes. Sam ran into the bedroom.

"What. Have. You. Done." I said through my teeth, my shaking becoming more uncontrollable. I felt Jake's hand on my shoulder.

"You don't understand!" He yelled.

"Oh, I do. I understand that you have ruined her life, and made her scared of everyone that walks on this earth. And she doesn't love you, she's not going to marry you. Ever." His scream that came after that was agonizing, but it felt good to hear him in pain.

I punched him in the mouth, a little hard. I heard a crunch, and knew his nose was broken.

"That, was for Violet." I said lowly in his ear. He moaned, and I nodded at Jacob to take him to Charlie. He deserved to be in jail.

I ran to Violet and Sam, worry filling me.

"He beat her up pretty well. We should take her to a doctor." He said, looking her over.

"Get Jake to call Carlisle. I'll bring her. You get her car." I said. He nodded, and walked away.

Seeing her broken like this was too much. Tears came to my eyes as I looked at her. She was bleeding, bruises were already coming up, and her breaths were short and labored. I knew things were broken, but it hurt me to see her this way. Physical pain shot through me, and I felt like I was going to fall.

I picked her up, carefully, and took her to Jake's truck. He hung up the phone as I got in the bed, with Violet.

"She looks bad." He said, looking at me.

"I know." My voice breaking.

"I'm so sorry, man." He said. I knew he was, and if it were him and Nessie, I would feel for him too.

"What did Carlisle say?" I asked, stroking her hair.

"He said bring her, now." He answered, getting in the machine.

"Ok. Let's take her." I said, jumping in the back, with my broken imprint.

* * *

**OHMYGOSH! **

**I do believe this was my favorite chapter to write. I couldn't stop, until I got it done.. I hope you loved it!**

**Review for me? Please and thanks!**

**Courtney**


	10. Chapter 10!

**Sorry It's been so long guys! I absolutely hate the winter, new semester, new classes, new everything. Plus, my ipod (yes, my brand new 5****th**** version hot pink nano with video) got stolen. I am PISSED. **

**And I probably won't get another until my birthday. Life sucks for mee. **

**Ha, I'm just kidding. Getting my ipod stolen sucks, but life doesn't suck! Uhm, my best friend got his heart broken, (again!) By his "love" and I feel for him, but I'm hoping that this will be the last time this happens. Anyway, enough of my life.**

**Onward!**

* * *

**EPOV!**

We rushed Violet to hospital, Carlisle was there, telling everyone what to do. They took her out of my arms, and took her away into the ER. I sat in the waiting room, my head in my hands, feeling absolutely horrendous. My life, my reason for living was broken and hurting. I felt sick, almost as bad as the first time I phased. Someone had called Seth, and Emily, telling them what happened. They all came down to the hospital, around the time Carlisle came out.

"Embry." His soft voice fell on my ears. Fear rolled through me, I prepared for the worst.

"She'll be ok, with rest. I've put her into a medically induced coma. Otherwise, she'd be in terrible pain. I don't know how long it will take her to wake up, but I'll be checking up on you, and her both." He said, putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Thank you." I said. He walked out the door. Seth's hand patted my back.

"It's ok, man." He said, sympathizing. I felt like I needed to phase, anything to get away from this.

"I'll be back later. Call me if she wakes up." I told Seth. He nodded, and my eyesight blurred. I ran to the woods and phased on the spot, feelings the heat of the fire through my limbs. It took less than a thought to change, but the feeling was indescribable. I ran, faster than I ever had. I heard voices, knowing someone was on patrol.

_Embry?_ I heard Leah's inner voice.

_It's me. _I thought miserably. I showed flashes of Violet to her, when I heard Quil too.

_Dude, I'm so sorry._ Quil's mind raced to Claire, thinking that if that happened to her, he would have ripped the guy apart.

_I can't just murder him. Charlie may know about us, but that doesn't mean we get special privileges. _I pushed harder, deeper into the never ending forest. I felt Leah running about 20 miles east of me.

_Go away Leah, you don't get this kind of pain._

_No, I may not get __**this**__ kind of pain, but I know pain. _I mentally winced. Leah mentally smirked.

_Sorry. But do you mind?_

_No I don't mind. But I'm gonna try to help. Give us a run down of everything. _I went over the past few hours in my head, while Leah and Quil were pained with every single detail. Ever since the whole Nessie, Bella, Volturi incident, Quil and myself joined Jake's pack. We couldn't bear being werewolves without our other amigo. We found out that we could still speak with the other pack members, only if we shared our thoughts.

_Wow. What are you going to tell your mom? _Crap. I hadn't even thought about her.

_I guess I better go take care of it._ I turned around using a large tree, and left claw marks in the bark. I hardly cared at the moment.

Within 10 minutes I was at my house. I then remembered I was too upset to strip down before I phased, so that was another pair of clothes. I found a pair of sweat pants hiding in a bush, where I planted them weeks ago. I came in the door, and noticed it was around 1 in the morning. The lights were off, and I heard my mom breathing deeply upstairs. I shut the door, and took the stairs two at a time. I walked in my moms room, and saw her chest rise and fall. I had a flashback, to when I was a little kid and had nightmares, I'd run into her room and find her asleep then whisper "MOM!" until she woke up to comfort me.

"Mom?" I whispered, hoping she'd wake up.

"Hmm." I heard her murmur.

"Wake up." I whispered, shaking her a little.

"Wha.. Embry? What time is it?" She asked, sitting up.

"Around 1. Listen, Mom.. We need to talk about.. Things." I said.

"Now?" She asked, flipping on the lamp next to her bed.

"Yeah. It's important." I said, sitting next to her on the bed. Violet swirled in my mind and I felt like my heart was tearing in two, someone was stabbing my heart with a butcher knife, and it was on fire at the same time. I felt my cover breaking, and everything was going to come out.

"What is it?" My mom asked. Tears came to my eyes, and I felt myself losing grip of the wall I had been holding onto.

"Mom.." I said, and I broke. Sobs resulted into me trembling, tears falling down my face. My mother's tiny arms wrapped around my shoulders.

"Shh, baby it's ok. I'm here." She said, over and over. She held me, and let me cry. I finally began to calm down, and ready to spill everything to her.

"Mom, I know you want to know why I've been sneaking off even after you ground me, and why I'm always with Jake or Sam or Seth. All the Quileute legends are true. About the shape shifters, the third wife all that stuff. Even the cold ones. Mom, all the people I hang out with, we're all shape shifters. We turn into wolves. I know it's hard to believe but it's the truth. I'm not saying this to freak you out or whatever, it's true." I looked at her, hoping she'd believe me.

"Is that it?" She asked, her lips in a tight line. I sighed, preparing for the worst.

"No. There's a legend about imprinting. It's where you first see someone, and then nothing else matters anymore. It's only you and them, and you know that is the one you have to take care of, whether it's as a big brother, a friend, a best friend, or a lover." I tried to explain, the way it felt.

"Did it happen to you?" She asked softly.

"Yeah. She's amazing, Mom. She's beautiful, caring, loving, sweet. She's perfect." I described her, a smile on my face.

"I believe you Embry. I'm glad you finally told me. And I guess you deserve to know who your father is." My jaw was on the floor. My mother hated talking about this subject.

"Wait, before you tell me, I'd like to explain my outburst.." I trailed off. I retold the whole story about Violet and Jordan and her parents. Mom looked horrified. She kept saying, "Poor baby." The whole time. I finally got to the part about last night, and I choked up. She rubbed my back, and I told her.

"That poor girl." she said, shaking her head.

"I need to get back to her.." I said, starting to get up. I felt her hand on my arm.

"I want to tell you who your father is." She said, her voice even.

"Please, don't judge me, don't blame me. I was young, foolish. But I love you, Embry." she said, her voice getting thick.

"Who is it, Mom?" I had three main people in my head. Billy Black, Old Quil, or Sam's dad.

"Harry Clearwater." My stomach dropped. Harry? Clearwater? Seth and Leah's father? Sue's late husband? I couldn't believe it.

"Harry?" I whispered.

"Yes. I was young, around 18, and he was his the mid 20's. He had just gotten engaged to Sue. I was drunk, and so was he, and we were fooling around.." Her sentence stopped. I looked over at her, and her face was buried in her hands. I wrapped my arms around her, and hugged her.

"Thanks for telling me, Mom." I said.

"Your welcome." She said, wiping her eyes.

"I'm gonna go back to the hospital, ok? It kills me to be away from her for too long." I said, a pleading look on my face.

"Ok. Be careful." She said.

"I will." I hugged her, and went down the stairs. I threw my sweat pants to the floor as soon as I hit the last step, went outside and phased. I raced back to the hospital. I put on my sweat pants in the woods, and walked back in. Violet hadn't moved at all. I sat down in a chair next to her bed, with Seth asleep on a couch near the window. Sam and Emily had left awhile back, so Seth was the only one left. I forced my eyes off of Violet, to look at Seth. I couldn't believe he was my half brother. We had the same deep brown eyes, the same defined jaw bone. I thought of Leah, and we shared the same eyes, the witty attitude. It made sense now, how could I have not seen it before?

I pulled my chair towards Violet's bed, and held her hand. Her skin was colder than normal, and it worried me. It was going to be absolute torture while she was in this coma.

***

I woke up the next morning, finding myself with my head beside Violet's leg, drooling onto the crispy white sheets. My hand was still holding hers, and everything that happened the night before flooded back to my mind. Each piece of memory hit harder, and hurt more than the last. I heard someone stirring, and looked over to the couch, and felt a sharp pain. A crick in my neck, and the pain ran through the right side of it. I rubbed it, looking at Seth. He had a plate of food from the cafeteria, and it was piled with chicken, mashed potatoes, and green beans.

"Em, this is actually good food. You need some. You haven't eaten since last night." He said, his mouth full of food.

"What time is it?" I asked groggily, wiping my eyes.

"Eh, around 1. You've been snoring since I got up. It feels good to sleep after running long patrols." He said, shoveling more food in his mouth. How much did they let him have?

"Uhm, yeah." Awkward. I had no idea what to say to Seth, now that I knew about our families. But he had no idea.

"I think I'm gonna go get some food. Watch her?" I asked, looking over to Violet, whose chest rose and fell.

"I'll let you know of anything happens." He said, swallowing food. My stomach grumbled, complaining about the lack of food. Seth chuckled.

I came back into the room, with a huge cup of sweet tea, and a plate filled with food. I dug in, as Seth watched Violet's face for anything.

"What did you say to your mom to get her to let you come back?" He asked, making conversation.

"I told her the truth." I said, taking a gulp of my tea. Seth turned to stare at me, his mouth open.

"What? Like the whole werewolf thing, everything?" he asked, his eyes bulging out of his head.

"Yeah. She's ok with it. Well, not ok exactly, but more thankful I finally took pity on her and told her what was going on. And I'm glad, I feel so much better about it too." I said, scooping up food and scarfing it down.

**

The next few days were absolute agony. I felt like I was going insane, and Seth was there through it all. He never left my side, afraid I'd do something stupid. Nurses flitted through the room every 6 hours or so, to check on Violet. I sat in a corner, and fidgeted until they left. Friday was my breaking point. I had been sitting there debating internally if I should bring up Harry or not. Seth had been staring out the window, being distracted, and he was unusually quiet.

"What's up Seth?" I questioned, turning to face him.

"I miss Jasmine. I'm glad to be here to support you, bro. But ya know.. It's hard being away from her." He explained. I saw the pain in his eyes, and I felt empathy for him.

"How about you go pick her up and bring her back here, when school lets out?" I suggested.

"Really? Thanks, Em." He checked his phone, and disappointment controlled his features.

"It's only 12." He mumbled. We sat there, staring at the ceiling, until I said something.

"So, where's Leah? Haven't seen her in a few days."

"Dunno. She might be at a friends."

"She has friends outside the pack?" I asked.

"Haha. Very funny." He said, no emotion in his voice.

"How's Sue?" I asked, timidly.

"She's alright. She misses Dad a lot. Even if she doesn't tell us, I've heard her crying before. It's sad."

"Do you miss him?"

"Yeah. More and more, everyday. It's hard. I'll always miss him, but there's nothing I can do." He said quietly. I heard him sniff, and my heart tore. I hated seeing Seth, the care free, happy guy, in pain. I got up and went over to him, and gave him a hug.

"It's ok, Seth. I miss him too." I said. Harry and I didn't talk much, but since I knew, I wish I had.

"But not like me. You don't know what it's like." He said, sitting down on the couch, wiping his eyes.

"But I do. Just not at the same time." I said, frowning, refusing to cry.

"What?" Seth asked, sniffling.

"Seth.. Monday.. Mom told me who my dad is." I said, barely above a whisper.

"What?" He asked, incredulously.

"Yeah. It's.. Harry. I'm your brother, Seth." I said, looking him in the eyes.

"You.." Confusion came across his face.

"I don't know what to say." Seth was speechless.

"This means I'm related to Leah too." I said.

"I can't believe this." He said.

"Yeah, I still can't. But I'm here for you Seth." I said, holding out my hand. He stared at it, his mouth open.

"I.. I'm gonna go run." He said, his words blurring together. He jumped off his seat, and ran out of the room. I heard his sneakers against the tile as he ran down the long corridor. Tears sprang to my eyes, and I wanted to punch something, anything to get rid of this new pain. Instead, I fell into my seat beside Violet's bed, with my head in my hands, and cried.

* * *

**Well! I hope you loved it!!**

**I've always wondered who Embry's father was.. And there was one guy they always left out.. Harry Clearwater!** **Harry is his name right? It's either Harry or Henry I can never remember haha. Oh well!**

**Review like your life depends on it, and I'll gladly send some love your way ;)**

**Courtney**


	11. Chapter 11

**I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry! I'm a bad person for not updating over a month! So I have decided that I'm making longer chapters and updating more often.. Because I feel so terrible about not updating for so long. **

**As for other things, I got a new ipod! My parents bought me a bright green one, and I use it everyday and never let it out of my sight.**

**And to JacobsGirl12: Thanks! And I understand how much **_**I**_** love Dr. Pepper and I totally get it(:**

**Sally Forth!**

**EPOV!**

3 weeks had dragged on. I couldn't believe that my Violet hadn't woken up yet. I had nightmares that Carlisle came to me and told me she would never wake up, and it ended by me killing myself. I was miserable, and I didn't leave her room. Seth only came with Jasmine. He wouldn't face me alone, and I don't blame him. I understood why he was distant, and I could wait for him to come to me, no matter how much it hurt. I knew he hadn't told Leah yet. She would have come to talk to me if he had.

I didn't know what day it was, but Seth had dropped by with Jasmine, and I decided I would tell Seth what I had mulled over the last few weeks. Jasmine sat down beside Violet, and talked to her softly. She had started that a few days after she had first come by. I noticed that Seth hadn't come in the room, so I went out into the hallway. He was standing with his back against the wall next to the door. I closed the door behind me so Jasmine couldn't hear our conversation.

"Seth.. I know ever since I told you, you've been avoiding me." I paused for a moment, looking for any sign he was listening to me. He just stared at the wall. I went on.

""Do you understand how happy I am to finally find out who my father was, to only then realize that I'll never get to see him again? Never get to call him Dad, to never hug him or spend time with him? You are so lucky Seth. And you don't even realize it. I now have a half-brother and sister. And you running away from me has been bumming me out. But I understand that you don't want to speak to me. All I wanted to tell you was that I'm sorry that I hurt you. I didn't want to, I was hoping you were going to celebrate with me. But I'll be here when you're ready to talk Seth, know that." I knew he wasn't going to speak to me, so I opened the door and went back into the room. I came back in and saw Jasmine looking up at me. I'm sure she could read the emotions on my face, but I hardly cared at the moment. I collapsed onto the small couch in the corner, and looked at Violet's face. I knew every feature by heart now, from spending so much time staring at her beautiful face. There was a faint scar above her left eye, that I'm sure no human could detect. She had a couple of freckles tickling her cheeks, and her light brown skin was smooth, no blemishes. The second Jasmine turned around, I saw a quiver of her eyelids. I gasped, and I heard the door open. There, again, was the small flicker of her eyes. I ran to the other side of the bed, and grabbed Violet's hand. This was too good to be true. I felt like singing the Hallelujah Chorus, and jumping up and down at the same time.

Her eyes finally opened, I was about ready to burst. The word that escaped from her lips was better than anything else in the world at that moment.

"Embry?" A soft hoarse voice called.

"I'm here." I whispered, tears nearly fell down my face.

"Embry." Violet confirmed, and she smiled, faintly. I smiled, and took my other hand and cupped her face. It felt like we were the only two people in the world, and I wasn't going to let her out of my sight.

**VPOV!**

Everything was so dark, so cold. I felt like I was tied down, unable to move, do anything, but listen. I could hear, most of the time. The first time I heard, I thought I was dead. It was Embry, crying. I wanted to comfort him, tell him everything was ok. But I couldn't move. It was the worst torture I could imagine. I listened to him, for hours on end. He didn't stop, and the heartache that went with it continued. Then there was nothing. The next time, I heard Jasmine. She was speaking to me, telling me about how Sharon was being obnoxious. I wished I could rant with her, complain anything but sit and listen to her with tears in her voice. Everyone was hurting, and I didn't know why. I didn't know why I couldn't open my eyes, couldn't do anything. I heard bits and pieces of conversations. Everything was a blur, and I hated it.

There was one day where I could hear everything. Embry had been talking to me, I knew when he was. From what I heard, he was upset.

"Violet.. I need you. Everything is awful since that night. Seth won't speak to me. We haven't spoken in three weeks, Vi. Please wake up.." I was frustrated. What was he talking about? I was so confused. How much I hated this black space that contained me. There was nothing for awhile, then I heard shuffling, and someone sit beside where I was.

"Embry just left. Seth is outside in the hallway. I assume that Embry wants to talk to him. Things have been weird. Seth doesn't come down here unless I'm with him, and even then he doesn't speak to Embry. Things are weird, Violet. I don't understand what is going on." I heard a high pitched voice speak. Jasmine. She talked to me everyday. How I missed her, the short curly brown haired girl that was a good friend, after just one day. Even if I was out of it, she was still there. I itched to answer her. I tried making my arms move, talk, anything at all. But nothing, like every other time, happened. I was so angry, and tired of this. I heard the door open again. Embry. My heart raced just thinking about him. I wanted to wake up. I wanted out of this black hole, out of nothingness. I struggled, willed for anything to move. I felt strained, until I heard Embry's voice.

"Violet?" That was it. I had to wake up. I tried to look. My eyes opened, unlike all the other times I had tried I saw Embry, looking at me with tears in his eyes.

"Embry?" I croaked. I felt so joyful, so happy. I left the darkness.

"I'm here." He said. Of course he was. Just like I wanted him to be.

"Embry." I smiled. So happy. His hand covered my face, and it was hot but it felt right.

"Violet.. I miss you." His voice cracked at the end, and tears began to roll down his face. I wiped a few away and he took my hand and just looked into my eyes.

Nurses came and went, checking on me smiling at me. Dr. Cullen came back and checked up on me, saying my bones were healing well. I finally got some food a couple of hours later. I was starving, ravenous even. I was inhaling my meal that one of the nurses had brought me. I wasn't in a lot of pain because of the pain medicine, which was fine with me. Jasmine had told me everything that had happened since that night. She came as much as she could, with Seth and Embry had been here day and night since that night.

"I can't believe you stayed here most of the time." I said, knowing I had said it multiple times before.

"How could we not?" Seth asked. His features seemed uncomfortable, yet happy. I would have to ask Embry about it when we were alone.

"You were my first friend here, and I felt something telling me to be here. I missed you." Jasmine said, looking at me. Tears welled up in my eyes, and I felt upset for making all these wonderful people distressed.

"Thank you, for being here. I'm sorry I didn't wake up sooner. I feel bad for worrying everyone." I said, apologizing.

"Don't worry about it." Seth said. His answers were curt and vague.

"Seth, I need to go." Jasmine blurted out. I felt sad that she was leaving, yet relieved so I could be alone with Embry. I believe that she sensed that, and I appreciated her for it.

"Alright." Seth said, following her out, as we said our goodbyes. I looked at Embry as soon as they left. His eyes hadn't left me for one second. He had been in the room the moment I woke up.

"Embry.." I said, patting the bed beside me. He came and sat down on the bed, taking my good hand.

"Violet." Was all he said, and he started crying. Sobs rang through the room, and it worried me. All I could do was put one hand on his back and let him hold my other one. After a few minutes, he calmed down a little bit. I pulled him close to me, or I tried to and he scooted closer to me. I moved on the edge of the big bed, and let him lay down beside me.

"What is going on?" I asked quietly, staring into his eyes.

"I usually don't cry." Was all he said. I laughed, but it hurt. I brushed it off, not wanting him to get distracted.

"Promise me you won't say anything?" He asked.

"Cross my heart." I said.

"Ok, so I know I haven't been very open with you. And I thought I.. We almost lost you and I want to be honest with you and tell you everything." My heart pounded when he almost said "I almost lost you."

"The guys I hang out with, we're very close. Like a family, so we know everything about each other. Well, for so many years, I never knew who my real father was. There were many different suspects, but each one meant that one man cheated on his wife with my mother. And three weeks ago, I found out who that man is. It's Harry Clearwater. Seth and Leah's father." He said.

"My mom told me the night when Jordan came back for you. She said she did it because she was lonely and drunk. So was Harry, but he was engaged to Sue at the time and I don't know if she knows or not. I've only told Seth and he won't speak to me." He said. I put my hand on his cheek, and he leaned into it.

"Give him time. He'll come around. I know he will. I understand why he was so guarded tonight. It makes sense now." I said, thinking back.

"And I want to be honest with you. No secrets from now on." I promised him.

"Yeah.. No secrets." He said softly.

"Then I want to tell you something. I felt bad for him." I said quietly. Embry sat up, and looked at me.

"Felt bad for who?" He asked.

"Jordan." I answered, and he got up and ran his hand through his cropped black hair. He growled.

"Why!" He roared. "Why do you feel bad for that pathetic piece of a man?"

"You don't know why he did it!" I said evenly.

"Yeah? Then tell me why, Violet." His tone was harsh, violent. Embry shook, and a hum was quivering in the air.

I took a deep breath, and pushed past the pain of my broken ribs to tell Embry why I felt bad for Jordan. _"_I had just turned 16, and Jordan was19 and asenior.."

_It was dark out. Jordan and I were sitting in my bedroom. My face was stinging, and my wrist was burning. Everything was sore. Jordan was in the floor, sitting with his knees pulled up to his chest. He was rocking back and forth, mumbling to himself. I was on the floor, in the corner of my room. I heard crying, and looked over at Jordan. I scooted closer to him and tried to reach out to him. He turned away. _

"_Jordan.." I whispered. He looked up at me with bloodshot eyes and his cheeks were wet. _

"_Don't touch me!" He yelled. I was thankful we were alone, for once. _

"_What's wrong?" I asked, reaching slowly towards him._

"_No! Don't Daddy! I'm sorry!" He yelled, then more cries came from his mouth. _

_I was puzzled. What was he talking about? Jordan wasn't making any sense. Usually he was happier after he beat me._

_I touched him and he grabbed my wrist. He was gripping it hard, and I could feel the bruises that were going to be there. I tried to keep from yelling out in pain. I knew it was broken, but I wasn't going to say anything. _

"_Jordan, it's me, Violet." I said, touching his cheek with my other hand that was free. He looked up at me, but he didn't see me. Jordan was somewhere else then. _

"_I'm sorry that I'm not good enough Mommy. I'm sorry Daddy beats you. I'm sorry I let him hurt you and Jayden, I'm sorry.." He kept saying this over and over. He succumbed to tears in my arms, and sobs controlled him. He lay there in my arms, helpless, unconcealed, raw. I knew no one else knew of this. He never let on that anything had ever happened to him. I finally had gotten him to calm down a few hours after his episode, and he told me the whole story. I shed a few tears while he was closed off, aloof. It hurt to see him this way, and no matter how he treated me I still felt compassion towards this broken hearted man with a damaged family. Jordan had told me his deepest darkest secret that he had never shared with another human being before that day, or since then. I was the only one who knew, who knows. _

"Do you understand a little better now?" I asked, trying to reposition myself without letting Embry know how much pain I was in.

"I do, but that never gave him the excuse to do what he did. Period." He said, evenly. I knew he was trying to control himself.

"I know. I still feel bad for him." I sucked a breath in through my teeth. My ribs were killing me. Embry jumped up from his chair and leaned over me.

"What's wrong? Are you ok? Where does it hurt?" He asked.

"My.. Rib.." I said, as he pressed a button behind my head. A nurse came in with a shot. I turned away as I felt a sharp twinge of pain on my arm. I felt kind of fuzzy and warm, and everything was going blurry.

"Embry.." I said.

"Yes?" I heard an angel's voice answer.

"Stay.." I slurred.

"Anything for you.." Was the last thing I heard before I went under into darkness again.

**EPOV!**

I watched Violet fall back into sleep. She was so peaceful when she slept. I was glad she wasn't in pain anymore, but I wish I could talk to her all night long. I knew I needed to tell her about the pack and everything, I just didn't know how. I had been in this hospital room since she came here, and since she had woken up, I knew I could leave for at most an hour with peace. I bolted out the door, and headed home.

Mom left a note for me, saying that she was sorry about the other night, and hoped that Seth would come around. I showered and changed quickly, eating 3 sandwiches while I did it. I needed to see Jake, Jared and the rest of the pack. So I headed to Sam's house.

I pulled up to the small house, and heard conversations inside. When I opened the door, Emily greeted me with a smile.

"Hello, Embry. How is Violet?" she asked, letting me inside.

"She woke up. She's still in a lot of pain." I said.

"I'm glad to see you here. I was starting to worry about you." She said.

"I'll get you something to eat." Emily smiled, and turned away.

"Em!" I heard someone say. I turned around and saw Jake coming at me. Quil was right behind him, followed by Collin and Brady.

"Hey dude! Where have you been? It's been so quiet without you here!" Quil said.

"I've been with Violet.." I said, shrugging.

"Well it's good to see you out. We've missed you around here." Jake said, smiling.

"Yeah. We need to hang out soon, whenever Violet's feeling better." He said, the rest of the guys agreeing with him.

"Alright. Where's Sam?" I asked, looking around.

"He's probably out buying Emily some of that crazy stuff she asked for last week. What was it? Peanut butter and pickles? Gross." Collin said, making a face while the rest of the guys chuckled.

"Why would she want that?" I asked, feeling disgusted.

"You don't know?"

"No. Haven't been on patrol.. Remember?" I said, pointing to Quil's temple and tapping lightly.

"Well Emily's pregnant. Sam is gonna quit phasing soon." Jake said, becoming serious.

"That means you'll be the alpha for all of us." I said.

"Yeah. I wonder how Renesmee will feel about that.." He said.

"Oh brother." mumbled Brady.

"I'm gonna go see her. You wanna go?" Jake asked.

"No, thank you. I don't feel like seeing the leeches today." Collin said, turning and walking away with Brady.

"How about you, Em, Quil?"

"I gotta go see Claire. Apparently she's asking for me." Quil said, looking up from his phone.

"Bye Quil! Have fun with your little Claire-bear!" I said, waving and making a kissy face. He rolled his eyes and grinned.

"Jake.." I started.

"What?" He looked at me.

"I have news." I said, becoming sober.

"What news?" He asked.

"Mom told me who my dad is. You are not gonna believe this." I explained.

"Who? Tell me, Em! This is huge!" He exclaimed.

"It's Harry.."

"Clearwater?"

"Yeah."

"Whoa. I never thought it would be him.. I don't think anyone else knew either. Do Seth and.."

I interrupted, "I told Seth. He won't speak to me. Leah doesn't know. I haven't been able to find her, and I definitely haven't said anything to Sue."

"Wow."

"Yup."

"I think you need to tell Leah. She has a right to know." Great.

"Ohh-kayy." This was one thing I was freaked out about.

"Any idea where she is?"

"No. But now that I think about it, she left right before Sam found out Emily was pregnant.."

"You don't think..?"

"She ran? Probably. I've been her alpha for a little over 2 years. I think I know her."

"Do you know where she ran to?"

"Nope. I'd phase if I were you and look for her. ASAP." Jake said.

"Thanks Jake." I said, smiling.

"No problem. Good luck, Em."

"Yeah. I'll need it."

**Ohh yes Embry will need all the luck he can get when it comes to dealing with Leah. Good grief lol.**

**I apologize for abandoning this story. I just.. Haven't felt inspired at all. This isn't the best chapter, but I wanted to get it out there so you guys wouldn't just be hanging. **

**So review, that might just inspire me ;)**

**Courtney**


End file.
